Stolen Hearts
by just keep breathing
Summary: I know that as long as this thief has my heart, I will forever be connected to her. - Ashley Davies. That's the end guys, thanks for reading
1. Time To Go

**Hello all:] This is a new story by a relatively new writer. I've never actually posted any of my work, and now I kind of thought why not? So here I am, with this story. I'm new at fan fiction writing so please bare with me. I really really want criticism so PLEASE review and such. I'll stop rambling on now :]**

**Stolen Hearts**

It no longer mattered what I said, or what anyone did. I, Ashley Davies, had yet again managed to throw my whole world upside down. Originally I didn't think Ohio would be too bad, until I actually got here. There is nothing here but corn and farms. Why the hell would anyone willingly live here? Plus it's so amazingly cold, you have no idea. But at least I'm here willingly, so that gets rid of the little sanity I did have left. On the other hand I'm babbling and I bet you want to know why the hell I am here. Let me start off by saying and I honestly didn't mean to hurt anyone, even though that's exactly what happened.

_(Two Months Earlier)_

"_I really need to do something Ash, I need to come out to my parents."_

_  
"You do, but not right now. I see how my Mom treats me as less of a daughter, and I don't want you to ever go through that." _

_Smooth Ash, scare the girl more. Great. Make her think that her whole world will end by coming out.  
_

_"So what am I supposed to do Ash, never come out to my parents?" _

_Now she looks down right confused. She's so adorable when she's confused though. Then again, Spencer is always adorable.  
_

_"No, that's not what I'm saying Spence. You just have to wait for the right moment, because you only get one…"_

That's back when Spencer and I were invincible. It was us against the world. Sure we had our problems, but none of that seemed to be bigger than us. But little did we know, during that whole conversation Glen saw everything. The hand holding, the kissing, the whole thing. Although it would have been pretty hot for most guys, Glen wasn't exactly excited.

You know that feeling you get when you first notice you have a huge crush on someone, and it's like you have so many butterflies that you can't eat or sleep? That's how I've felt the day I met Spencer. She spilled my coffee all over me, and I was so pissed. But she was gorgeous. She had these eyes, so blue, like the ocean that I just got lost. Ever since then, there was an us. Of course it wasn't something that happened right away, but it was there, anyone could see it. It was like with that one look after my coffee was burning my feet, that I saw her soul. I know that I'm so cliché but it's so true. We've never been perfect, but those butterflies have never gone away… for me anyway. Last week, is a different story.

_(One Month Earlier at Prom)_

"_Ashley can I have this dance… Ashley?"_

_ Here I am, standing here staring into the wrong persons eyes. But it's so easy, and that sounds so wrong. Now she's running… what have I done this time?  
_

_"Please don't do this… please" _

_I want her to stop crying, I need her to stop. I need everything to just stop. This is too much. I hate Aiden right now. I hate our past together, and I hate that both him and Spencer mean so much to me. Aiden is talking, and so is she, but I hear nothing at all until Spencer just screams._

_  
"JUST DECIDE" _

_Then gunshots, mass confusion._

Let me start off by saying I never did get to decide. Not that there was a choice or anything because there wasn't… there still isn't. When Aiden wanted me to tell him that I loved him, the way he loves me, I couldn't say anything. I didn't know how to put anything into words. I suck at it. Everything always comes out wrong. I couldn't lose Aiden; he's my best friend, my rock. But I haven't been in love with him in so long. I don't even think I ever was in love. I was in love with the idea of being in love. Either way, I lost Aiden that night. He was shot in the heart. You'd think that wouldn't make my choice easy, considering Spencer was the only one left. Even though I knew there was no choice, Spencer had her doubts. Her brother died that night. Glen may have been the only Carlin to know Spencer was gay, and we all know he was holding that over her head, but Spencer loved him. Even with his stupid ass eyes and closed mind, they were still family. Families are supposed to stick together right? Yeah, well that is exactly what happened. Spencer and her family, moved back to Ohio where their lives began. Hoping somehow that could fill the void of a lost son. As for me, I was left in Lala land, with my stolen and now in Ohio. Spencer hadn't said a word to me at the funeral, other than that she needs time. Well she's been in Ohio a month, and that's enough time for me.

I'm Ashley Davies, and this is my story of stealing my heart back from Ohio.


	2. LoversLoveLiarsLie

**Hello again guys! Thanks a million to those of you who have read a reviewed. Lucky for you guys I have half days the rest of the week, and possibly might be able to squeeze in an update each day. So here is chapter two, enjoy :]**

**Stolen Hearts**

**[Spencer's P.O.V]**

It's been one month. One month since my whole life has come crashing down. One month since I left everything, and everyone, I had finally begun to love. One month since the one person whom I put all my trust into, stole my heart, took it, hide it, and ran. That seems to be what Ashley does whenever things start to get more advanced. It's always been hard between us, I knew it would be and so did she. But, we both jumped into it knowing what was going to happen. Except, Aiden wasn't on our to-do list, or he wasn't on mine anyway. I knew being with her would never be easy, hell she even warned me, but it was a risk I was more than willing to take. I always thought that she gave me this look, a look reserved for only me. Until prom night proved me oh so wrong. That look in her eye, as she held onto Aiden's shoulders and stared into his eyes, was a look I had seen so many times from Ash. I tried to ignore the fact that she had been pulling away, I really tried.

I had always known her and Aiden had this bond that was unbreakable. I respected that, and I never wanted to come in between that. But there is a big difference between best friends, and 'I want to do you' friends. The look in Aiden's eyes was that of a horny teenage boy. I'm not saying he's not in love with her, because I know he is. I'm just saying that I know Ashley, and she would get so bored of that so fast. I also knew that I had to get in between their so called bond. Because when you decide to confess love to my girlfriend, on my prom night, OUR night, someone has to do something.

But big evil Spencer has yet to really come out full force and instead scared shy me comes out and all I could do was ask her to dance, knowing that they weren't going to acknowledge my standing right next to them. Then I did the next best thing, run away in tears! But at least she followed me; at least she cared enough to chase me down. And in heals, too. Though the jockstrap had to follow her, I don't even know what any of us girls ever saw in him. By now I was frantic and all I wanted was my Ashley back. I got into this mindset where it was like I was no longer there, but I was watching everything unfold. It was like I was at home sitting there, watching it on television. I have no memory of thinking what to say, thinking of how to act. I just watched myself breakdown, screaming, begging for Ashley.

Gunshots. That's what brought me back to reality. One sound that forever haunts my dreams. I don't even remember most of it. I just remember Aiden falling, Ashley pushing me out of the way, her screaming Aiden's name, and my brother falling. It's all a blur. I went back to my television mode, and watched everything again. I watched the shooters drive away, the paramedics pull up. I watched as both Glen and Aiden get taken away forever. And I watched as my whole life came down in the split second of gunfire.

The days after were hard for everyone. Whether you knew any of the victims, whether you were there. Everyone was in a state of shock. Prom was supposed to be the highlight of our whole high school career. No one was supposed to be lost that night. I went to Aiden's memorial service against everything my mind told me. I cried for him. He was a good person, I knew that. Ashley was there; she never once lifted her head, or said a word. She pulled away from everyone, and we all could see her getting so lost in herself. I had helped my parents set up for Glen's service. I said goodbye to my only brother. I said goodbye to the life I had. And reluctantly, I had told Ashley goodbye too. I needed time. SHE needed time. One of us needed to grow up, and I knew it wasn't me. Regardless of if she would have chosen me, Aiden was dead, and I was the only choice. I needed to know one hundred percent that there was never a choice, and with Aiden gone now, I'd never know what could have happened.

Moving back to Ohio was hard at first. LA had really grown on me, compliments of Ash. But families need to be together, we needed to rebuild ourselves. Was moving back the right option, I'm not too sure. But we did, we're here, and I can't change that. It's been a month, a long month. A month of sitting waiting to see Glen walk through that door, throw his shoes somewhere and come yell at me for watching some, in his words, 'stupid documentary'. I'm waiting for Ashley to show up in her Porsche and take me to the beach so we can just talk for hours. I'm waiting to wake up from this nightmare that is my life.

I've had a lot of time to think about everything that has happened this year. I realized how many people I had to say goodbye to. Somewhere within all the memories, I remembered something Ashley had told me a long time ago, before we were actually together. She said that someone once told her that in life we only need one thing, and that's to give ourselves to someone else. She was right, we all need that. She had that; actually she still has that because she never gave back what I gave her, my heart.

I figure that saying goodbye isn't the hardest thing we'll ever do in life. The hardest thing to do is remember and look back at that time when we first said hello, and thinking we'd never have to say goodbye.

I'm Spencer Carlin, and this is my story of losing everything I had, and having my heart helplessly stolen.


	3. Miserable At Best

**Hello again everyone. I'm trying to desperately keep up with my writing, and school work, and home life. I have a lot of things messed up right now, which I'm praying will somehow smooth themselves out. I'm under an amazing amount of stress from so many different people, so I'm sorry if my updates become further apart. Anyways, here is the new chapter.**

**Stolen Hearts**

**[Ashley's P.O.V]**

So I whenever there used to be a new person in school back at home, they would always say how lost they got in LA. Well, I swear here in Ohio, that's much worse. I've been driving for 3 hours, attempting to find Spencer's town. All I've seen is corn. I don't even like corn. I really wish I could call Spencer. But I know that is so out of the question. Not that me showing up at her house is any better.

Who am I trying to kid, I can't show up at her house what am I doing? She won't answer my calls, why the hell would she let me into her house? I always mess everything up. What if she's moved on? Oh my God, what if she has a girlfriend…?

Stop. I need to just stop. I flew like a billion miles to get here; I can't just turn around now. Even if I did just go back, I have nothing to go back to. Kyla no longer gives me the time of day, Aiden is gone, and Spencer is here in corn town. I'm here in corn town, so what really do I have to lose? I'm Ashley freaking Davies, I get what I want and I don't stop until I get it. Right?

Welcome To Springfield!

ASHLEY HAS CONQURED THE CHILDREN OF THE CORN AND FINALLY FOUND SPRINGFIELD! Maybe I'm a tad bit too excited, but you try driving on dirt roads, in a Porsche next to corn for 3, almost 4 hours of your life. Now all I have to do is find Spencer. Too bad all these houses look exactly alike.

So I'm almost positive I found it. I'm parked across the street, and there is no way I'm moving. Everything keeps replaying in my head. Prom, the funerals, everything just keeps replaying. Like a bad record that skips, that's how my brain is. I can't get her scream, her plead to stop. Just decide. Just decide. JUST DECIDE! I must be insane. To have done anything to lose her must make me insane. Sitting here outside the Carlin's house is insane. It's final, Ashley Davies has lost it.

Oh my gosh, Mr. C is coming outside. I really hope he is just eyeing that newspaper. Here he comes. What do I do? Speed off? No that's too obvious. I'll duck! –Knock, knock-

"Oh…hey Mr. C, what are you doing out here?" I'm an idiot. What is he doing out here? OH maybe it has something to do with his daughter's life running ex outside.

"Well Ashley I could as you the same thing, because I do believe this isn't California." He looks kind of annoyed.

"Yeah, it really isn't. You have no idea how much corn there is here compared to LA." Good job, avoid the whole reason you are here. Maybe he'll think you're just dropping by, no meaning to it. Just a drive through the neighborhood, who am I trying to kid?

"Ashley, why are you here? What are you doing?" Yeah, he is really annoyed.

"I don't even know anymore Mr. C. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here. Especially sitting outside of your house for an hour." I think it's been an hour anyway. I don't even know how long I was living flashbacks.

"You have to know why you're here Ashley. You don't travel a couple thousand miles to just drop through the neighborhood. Look, we've been through a lot Ash, and you know I love you like my own daughter, but what are you truly trying to do here?" That's what I never planned out. That is everything I can't answer. I can't help but think all I'm doing is making this harder on him, and Spencer.

"I don't know. I really don't. I wish I could give you some well thought over explanation for what I'm doing outside of your house, but I can't. All I can ever do is relive everything that I have messed up. Because you and I both know I messed up big Mr. C. It's pathetic because I had her begging for me, I had everything I needed in my hands, and I let go of it. All of it is gone. Spencer, Aiden, even Kyla is gone now. Nothing matters anymore, and if you're looking for a reason why I'm here, I can't give you one." This doesn't even sound like me anymore. Since when did I get so broken?

"Look Ashley, I feel for you, I really do. No one should have to go through everything you have been through in your life. But what is being here, going to help?"

"I don't know. I just need to find myself again, and I know that whenever I was lost, I always found myself in Spencer. I know I can't just walk back into her life and expect her to save me, but I need to do something. I can't let myself become some empty shell of a girl again. I can't do that, I owe Spencer so much more than to just go back to who I used to be. I owe her so much more. I don't deserve to be here, I know that. You have no idea how many times I tried to turn back, but I couldn't. She has my heart Mr. C. she has my everything."

"I'm not sure what you're expecting. She's inside. I have to go to work. You have to do this yourself, so go knock on that door and try to find whatever you're looking for. You can't get help this time, this is all you Ashley. No one can fight this battle for you. I'll see you later Ash."

I don't even know what to say anymore. This isn't Spencer's dad. It can't be. He would never be like this. Too bad he's right. Too bad every word he says is everything I never wanted to hear, but knew it was all true. What am I expecting from this family, from Spencer? To just open their arms and let me in again? To go back to how it used to be? I'm not sure what I was expecting, but I do know that he's right; I need to do this by myself. I need to walk up there knock on that door, and spill my soul to that girl.

So here I am, standing at the door. Knocking once, twice, three times. It starts to open, and I've never been more scared in my life.

"Ashley?"

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it was a good place to stop. I just want to give a little insight into Arthur's head. First of all, we all know that losing a child has to be hard. I wanted that to show in his character right now. You can see he's kind of lost all of his hope. He's now a blunt man, who has lost more of his optimistic qualities. Anyways, I do know that this chapter was extremely boring, but needed. We need to get into Ashley's head a little bit more… review review reiview! –Kayla :D**


	4. Just Keep Breathing

**Hay everyone! I'm back, sorry for the bit of the wait. Life has been throwing curve balls at me nonstop so between dodging and catching them, I've been busy. But it looks like its calming down, and I finally have some time to myself to just write. I wanna thank everyone who has reviewed this so far, they all make me smile, so don't stop. Anyways on with the chapter.**

**Stolen Hearts**

**(Spencer's .)**

Just another routine day for me, wake up, eat, and sleep. Seems to be the only things I have the strength to do lately. Everything I do reminds me of Ash, or if I go out everyone I see somehow reminds me of her. I hate it. I want to hate her so badly, I want to be the one who puts her foot down, but I can't. I can't hate her no matter how hard I try. Everything is Ashley. She's everywhere.

When we first moved back here, the first thing I did was put all the pictures away. I put the shirts I borrowed but never gave back, everything of hers or reminded me of her, went away into a box. I shoved it under my bed, and didn't want to remember it was there. But it was.

It seemed easy at first, pack away the memories, and forget the drama. It was a pretty simple concept to grasp. Too bad that didn't help. At first it did. I found myself getting lost in things that weren't Ashley. But then, out of nowhere, there she was in my mind again.

It took a while before I needed to look into the box again. Actually it's been 4 weeks and 3 days since I've packed her away under my bed. I wake up this morning, and knew it was time to bring her back. Maybe not literally, but I missed the memories.

The first thing I see as I open the box again, is the picture from the beach. God was that a good day. I mean, it kind of completely sucked, but it was a good day for us. Everything came together that day. Even if Ashley was too oblivious at first and decided that we needed to go flirt with guys, it all worked out. She always has a way of making everything work out.

We had the best conversations that night, sitting under the pier. Things I never thought I would ever be able to say, all were said to Ashley. She knew exactly what to say back too. She was finally someone who knew how I felt, what I thought, and what I needed to be said to me so that I could feel more self assured.

_(Flashback)_

"_I'm not sure Ash. I don't even want to be… I don't want to like girls. My life, my everything would be so much easier if I could just like Aiden. You know? Everything could be okay, but I don't like him, and I can't help it." _

"_I know, trust me Spencer I've been there. The Aiden thing, the wanting to like boys, I've done it all. But it really does get better. Everything will get better. Of course I can't tell you when, but I can help you get there." _

_Ashley has never looked so sincere. I'm used to all her smart ass comments, and cockiness, but that's gone. This is full on heart. _

"_Spencer, do you ever just wish you could go back? Like, remember when you were five and it was a big deal just to sit in the front seat next to your dad with the window wide open and hanging your arm out and making waves in the wind?" _

_I nod my head, those were the days…_

"_And it was like no one could touch you. Like you could be in your own little world, completely shutting out everything that wasn't you and your dad. I remember this one time, caught me completely off guard. He just turned to me and said, 'you know there's going to be some bug changes soon Ashy. Big things will happen. You're going to fall in love with someone great, and I'm gonna be right there, every step of the way. You're going to grow up, and make something of yourself just like Daddy. And you are going to be amazing'"_

_I watch her as she goes off into this world of her own, and I see how much of a real person she really is. To everyone else she seems jaded and uncaring. She's not, she never will be. _

"_I just remember looking at him like he was insane. I remember looking at him, and telling him 'no don't think of all that stuff Daddy. I'm only going to fall in love with you. That's the way it's got to be.' God, I was dead serious then too. I just wish it was still that simple you know? No trying to figure out who you are, and who you're supposed to love. It was just plain and simple. There was nothing to think about; just you and you're Dad."_

_(End flashback)_

I wish I could have been in here mind right then, I wanted to badly to just hear every thought. Every emotion of hers, I wanted to feel. Looking at this picture of her, brings all that back.

She was always right; those times where you just knew exactly what you needed were great. That day, that moment, I was living her story. Except, I wasn't in love with my Dad, I was in love with Ashley.

"Hey Spencer, can we talk real quick?"

My Dad says to me, pulling me out of my Ashley filled thoughts.

"I have to leave for work so I'll make this quick. I know that everything that's happened has been huge for all of us, but we need to move on, from everything, everyone. This is Ohio, and I promise everything is going to get better."

He means Ashley. Just like my Mom, these days all they want is me to find someone knew. Preferably a boy. Too bad I'm in love. Too bad I had everything I was, my defining moments, everything belonged to Ashley. He just gets up and leaves, it's so unlike him. He was never like this, it's like because he lost one kid, the other, me, doesn't need him back. Well I do, I need the old Dad. The one I used to be able to tell I was going to marry. The one who always just wanted the best for me and screw what my Mom had to say. I miss that Dad, I miss it all. Just like Ashley, I wish I could go back.

-Knock, knock, knock-

Frick, right now the last thing I need is some annoying boy scout or someone trying to scam me out of money. As if this isn't a bad enough day. I go to open the door, and oh my God…

"Ashley?"


	5. Let Love In

**Hello everybody. Things around here for me have gone from stressful, to completely overwhelming. Everything I seem to wish wouldn't happen does happen. Hopefully everything from here out gets better, because I'm not too sure it can get much worse. Anyways, thank you all so much for the reviews. As soon as I have more time, I promise I will start replying to them. On with the new chapter :]**

**Stolen Hearts**

**(Ashley's P.O.V.)**

Here I am, at Spencer's door, stomach in my throat, and here's Spencer. Drop dead gorgeous in her pajamas. Her blue eyes possibly the deepest shade of blue imaginable. I remember now exactly why I'm here, I know everything I need to stay, and even though all that's happened so far is her standing here staring at me, I'm okay with it. Because it's more then I deserve, and I know that.

"Long time no see huh?"

I'm the amazingly bright with greetings in stressful situations as you might be able to tell. But she kind of smiles, I can tell she was fighting it, but I know she wanted to smile so badly.

"Um yeah… oh, you should come in? Maybe? Yea…"

Garsh I've left the girl speechless. There's a first time for everything right? Normally, you don't get Spencer to shut up, and I kind of wish she'd start the talking. But considering I am the one who after breaking her over a month ago am at her house, I should be the one to talk first.

"So we should probably go sit down. I have a lot I need to say to you."

"Yeah, um the living room is this way"

I swear this house is like a clone of the one they had back home. The vibe, the homeliness, it's all perfect. It's all I wish I could have grown up in, but obviously didn't.

We go sit down on a couch that holds a lot of memories. Movie night with the Carlin's, a few pillow fights, oh and playing Scrabble with Glen. A lot of good memories happened here, hopefully, this will add onto them. She sits across from me, I kind of expected this, but part of me just wished she would have come sit next to me. She stars playing with her hands, her nervous habit.

"So, I would apologize, but that is well over do, and we both know that apologies aren't really my thing."

She just keeps looking at her hands. I hate how scared she looks, how broken she really is. I need her to just look up, give me something to know that there is still something here.

"But, you're probably wondering why I chose to come all the way over here, to your house. I want you to know that I'm not here to convince you I'm someone I'm not. I'm not going to sit here and try to tell you how much I regret everything, or how bad I feel for myself. You don't want to hear any of that anyway. All I want to do is to tell you how I feel. I get if you don't want to hear it, but please, I need just this much from you. After this, I'm gone."

Okay, so I don't want to be gone after this. But it seems completely obvious that I am so out of place here right now. She won't even look at me, gosh what did I do?

"So, tell me how you feel then Ash… I'm listening."

Ash. You have no idea how amazing it is to hear that. It sounds stupid, but it's more then I was getting out of her before. She still won't look at me, but at least I'm not being given the cold shoulder right?

"Um, this was all easier when I had everything planned out in my head. But that's gone now. So, I'll start off with the obvious that I really do love you, and I never stopped for one second. I know that I'm not the kind of person that shows it very often, but everything has always been you."

Look at me… please just look at me.

"Over the past month and however many days all I've been able to do is remember. It's not a bad thing, to remember. I remembered you meeting my Dad, how he took to you so quickly. How, even though I am an emotional roller coaster that you didn't run away. I remembered telling you that stupid story about how I told my Dad he'd be the only one I ever will be in love with. Gosh, and I remember how even though I tried to push you away, you were there for me through everything when he died."

She's still playing with her hands, looking at the floor; she's added shaking her leg a little bit to the mix too. Everything she does just makes me more nervous. More self conscious, makes me feel almost as if everything I'm saying, has no meaning to her anymore. Not that I blame her. Because I don't, not even the slightest bit.

"I remembered how messed up Aiden and I's friendship was before you came to LA. We wouldn't even look each other in the eyes, and you came and changed all of it. Not only did you become my everything, but you helped me get my best friend back. That's what it always was with him and me, best friends. Even when we were dating sophomore year, I was never in love. I honestly think I was just in love, with the idea of being in love with someone."

She stopped moving altogether when I mentioned Aiden's name. She still won't look at me, but I'm going to keep talking anyway.

"Prom was supposed to be our night. Everything was supposed to be perfect. I had everything planned out. For once I wasn't relying on spur of the moment excitement, I had everything planned. In the end it was going to be you and me, and everyone else wasn't going to matter. Then again, things never really go as planned right? Gosh, I just noticed how much I suck at this explaining myself thing…"

She finally looks me dead in the eyes.

"No, you don't suck. Just keep going okay? Don't stop, you owe me that."

Yeah, I owe you the world actually. I owe you my life.

"Aiden asked me to dance, and of course I wasn't going to say no. I asked him how he and Kyla were, and that's when everything went wrong. He told me she got a room, told me that he couldn't do anything with her. Then he just dead blank tells me he's in love with me. Like, what do you say when someone says that? Someone who isn't the person you're with? And the only thought going through my mind the whole time after he said that was, no matter what I say, I was losing either you or him"

She's still looking at me. Never once breaking our eye contact. No more nervous habits.

"So I didn't say anything, and then you came over and you obviously get what happened after that."

She stops looking at me to go back to the interesting floor. I don't even notice what I'm saying anymore, it just keep pouring out of me.

"So here I am, on your couch, in freaking nowhere land Ohio. Rambling on and on about things that probably don't even matter to you right now. But what does matter, is that when you told me to decide, there was never a choice to be made Spence. Never once did I think for a second that it wasn't going to be you. Because as stupid and cliché as it is, this is fate baby, you and me, we're meant to be together. "

That's all I have left in me, everything I just gave to her, is everything I have to give. And if everything I have to give is everything she can't take, then at least I know I didn't hold back. For once in my life, I didn't run, I faced everything head on.

"So that's why I came here to Ohio to your house. Like I promised, this was all I needed, so I'll see you Spence…"

I stand up to leave and she grabs my arm. She made the move to keep me here; obviously I must have said something right.

"Don't. This isn't just one sided Ash. I have a lot of things to say too. So sit back down, this might take a while…"

This is all I needed. For her to reach out to me. Maybe there is still is something here. Maybe there was all along, and I was always just too blind to notice how much all of this really meant to me.


	6. Who's Gonnah Go?

**Hello. Sorry it's taken a while for another update. I was readying myself for the show I went to on Sunday. In short it was amazing; I met Juliet Simms (again), and now have a permanent smile on my face. She is by far my biggest inspiration in life, so I was ecstatic meeting her again.**

**Stolen Hearts**

**Spencer's P.O.V**

I'm not sure what is worse about being in love, the fact that no matter what that person has a piece of you, or knowing that no matter how much you want to you just can't let that person go. Now that I've listened to everything Ash had to say, I know even more that I couldn't let her get up and just walk out of my life, no matter how much she hurt me.

"So, you really hurt me. I won't sugar coat that, because I've been broken. I tried so hard to forget you, to hate you even, but I never could. I tried getting rid of everything that could remind me of you. All of it, all the memories, I threw under my bed. I really hoped that would help me forget, but it didn't."

I don't even know why I'm explaining myself to her. I'm positive she feels bad enough, but maybe for once, she needs to hear it. She's always had this signature puppy pout, and right now, it's on full force.

"It was like the more I hid everything, the more I wanted it. Everywhere I go somehow, you're there too. And no matter how much it hurt that you and Aiden had something, it hurt even more that you completely left me in the cold, when my brother was dead. I needed you so much right then and I get losing Aiden sucked, because that was yet another death added to my list, but God Ashley. You just ran away, like you seem to always do when something gets too hard."

Well, it's true, she does run. Sorry if I'm being harsh but the girl broke me.

"I get that Spencer, I run all the time, because I don't know how to deal with things. But guess what Spencer, I'm right here. In freaking nowhere Ohio and you want to know why? Because when you moved after prom, you took my heart with you. I have a bad track record, and I am so sorry for everything I have put you through, I'm sorry for every time I ran. But here I am Spencer, and I'm sure as hell not going anywhere."

She's right. She's here, she did come. I don't want her to be right; I want her to be wrong. It would make this so much easier. I would be able to just send her away, which is what I should do. But we both know I can't, I wouldn't.

"You're right, and I'm so glad you're here don't get me wrong. It's just hard, I mean, I've wanted to have this conversation with you for the past month. Except, in my head it all played out easier. It was me yelling, me doing the talking. In my version, you weren't this girl."

Now I honestly have no idea what I'm trying to explain. No idea how I feel. Everything is just blank at the moment.

"What girl? A girl who cares about you? I've always, always cared about you. That is one thing that has never, and will never stop."

"No, that's not what I mean, not at all. I don't even know what I did mean… I don't know why I keep talking."

"I told you I'd leave Spence, and I will. As much as it hurts, I'll leave so you can forget."

No. Forget? That can't ever happen, who are we trying to kid? We can sit here and bash and spill our souls, but one thing we will never change is the fact that we will always remember. Every moment, every conversation, that will always be embedded in our minds, and she knows it.

"You don't get it at all do you? We won't forget it. Yeah the memories will fade a bit, but we both know that everything I am will always be engraved into your mind. Just like you're in mine. Everything else can fade, and everything around us can change, but we won't ever be able to forget each other."

I've never yelled at her like I just did. Hell, I've probably never yelled at anyone like that. It's like the times your mom or dad yells at you for something you did, and I mean REALLY yells. But then later they come in and apologize, not because they were wrong to yell, but because they love you. They tell you that everything they do, including yelling, is because they love you. I never really understood that, until now. I'm not yelling at Ashley because I'm angry, I'm yelling because I love her, and she needs to hear everything I have to say.

"I don't want this. I didn't come here to make you upset, even though I do deserve to be yelled at. You're right, I won't forget you, and I sure as hell don't want you to forget me, but you kind of gave the impression that you wanted to forget. You'd be better off forgetting. You'd have less hurt, I always mess things up. But I'm trying here… I'm trying hard."

She's trying. With each tear she sits there crying, I finally see she really is trying. I wasn't the only one who was broken… was I?

"I know Ashley, I know you are. I'm sorry, and don't tell me not to apologize because I'm going to anyway. I only thought of myself these past however many minuets, and I forgot that everything that has happened doesn't just affect me. It broke you too didn't it?"

She doesn't answer me. She's trying so hard not to cry in front of me, she always thinks she needs to be strong. That's where we are so different. But maybe that's why we're so perfect. We really are perfect, even if I didn't want to see it.

"Where do we go now?"

Good question Ash. Where do we go?

"I'm not sure. But I do know I'm not letting you leave."

Ashley just looks up at me and starts smiling. Then she starts singing, out of nowhere…

"You think the battle's won, no use for shields and guns.  
You'll need them now.  
That the lump takes a home in your throat,  
With the words that you're choking as you try  
To tell yourself it's ok flying by time to gaze but never face.

Your stuck in the moment when you thought you were rolling but you can't move on  
you feel like you're able to love past the moment but you can't move on asking why.

Ask me why I can't move on."

She's always been able to sing. It's amazing really how effortlessly everything just flows from her mouth. She's always so amazing in what she has to say to, it's like in song she gains a confidence that I couldn't even begin to describe to anyone.

"Why Ash, why can't you move on?"

**[Ah so there is the new chapter, it kind of is horrid I apologize. It was harder to write this chapter then I had originally thought. Oh and I will love you FOREVER if you know what song Ashley was singing, without looking it up. Because if you have to look it up, it's totally cheating.]**


	7. We Change, We Wait

**Hay everyone. Sorry for the longish wait, I've been having a lot of issues going on in my head. But I'm attempting to push them aside for a while, and there isn't a better way to do that than to write. And a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, keep it up and keep me smiling :]**

**[Ashley's P.O.V.]**

So you might think my random outburst of song made no sense at all. But it wasn't random at all; in fact it couldn't have been more right.

I remember when I first wrote it, Spencer had finally been making an effort to be more than just friends, and I freaked out. We were at Gray with Aiden…

_(Flashback)_

"_I can't just be your friend anymore Ash, it's got to be more than that or I can't be around you anymore."_

_In theory I should love those words considering they are everything I've wanted to hear for the past months of getting to know this girl. But I don't love them at all, because all they do is give me something that I can't have, Spencer's heart. I can't hurt her, and I know it's inevitable. _

_So there I let her just walk away. Hopefully, something good can come from letting her go. But part of me can't let go, and we were never together but it feels like we were._

_I just leave Gray, I couldn't watch anymore couples dance it was too much. So I do what I always do when I have no clue where to go next, I write. It's bad enough I ran from this connection Spencer and I have, but I have insane writers block. Normally I just write how I feel, but right now I don't even know what I'm feeling._

_It slowly starts with a few words, and then those words morph into a simple melody. As much as I want to move away from this relationship with Spencer I can't. These songs, these words, are exactly what I need to somehow express._

"_You're stuck in the moment when you thought you were rolling but you can't move on. You feel like you're able to love past the moment but you can't move on. Ask me why; ask me why I can't move on"_

_I was stuck in the moment. The moment she said we couldn't just be friends. The first moment our hands ever touched. All of those moments, I was completely stuck. I loved those moments, and never wanted to be pulled from them. Now they are becoming more complicated. I can either accept to leave them behind, or trust myself enough to take care of Spencer. Either way, one thing is for sure, I can't just move on no matter how stuck in the moment I am. There will always just be Spencer._

_(End flashback)_

That song holds a lot of us. Even though until now, I've never sang it to Spencer, it still means everything to our relationship because frankly I'm still stuck. Stuck in all the moments that seem close to perfection, in the moments where you feel like you're moving along so far but really you're standing still. Stuck in all the moments I love, unable to budge.

"Ashley, why can't you move on?"

Pulled from my thoughts she speaks. Asking the question that I am dreading to answer, because I don't have one, that's the one thing a song won't give you, an answer.

"I've been stuck Spencer. Stuck in all the perfect moments, stuck inside all of our memories, so far gone that I forgot what it takes to make more. It's like riding the carousel so many times you start to feel sick, but you don't make any move to get off. Because it's fun, it's safe and it's easy."

She looks so confused. I just keep talking.

"That's where I've been. I've just been in the memories, and I thought I was moving to something but really I've been standing still. I kept telling myself that the memories would be enough to let me move on, but I was stuck. See, that's why I can't move one Spencer, I'm stuck. I'm stuck in you."

It looks like she's just seen a ghost. Her eyes are the deepest blue, and she's so deep in thought that I wish I could just keep talking. But I've said everything I possibly can. I didn't run I gave everything to her.

"Ashley. God, sometimes I don't know who you are at all, and other times it's almost like I can read your mind. This is one of those times where you can completely left me sitting here speechless. To be honest when I saw you at my door, I thought I would get the same ego manic girl I've always known. But right now you aren't that girl at all."

"Spence come on, we both know that I'm still that girl. I mean hello, have you seen my outfit?"

She laughs. I made her laugh. I mean, I do look amazing though. Mini jean skirt, Beatles band t-shirt. I look hot, no lie.

"Sure Ash… so um, can we like start over maybe?"

Hell yeah we can! That's all I ever wanted was another chance to prove to this girl that her heart, her everything, is super safe with me.

I reach out my hand.

"Hey, I'm Ashley Davies; you're cute, want to be friends?"

She rolls her eyes, grabs my hand and does something I would have never expected; pulls me into a hug.

"I really missed you. You have no idea how hard it's been. Thank you for just being here."

I can feel her breath on my neck with every word she speaks, and I know that this is how I want it to be for the rest of my life. Just us, no distractions, no boys, just moments like now.

"I'm not stuck anymore Spencer"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm ready to move on. Move on to a new beginning with you. I mean, if that's what you want too."

I am more than ready. Bring on the new memories. Out with the old and in with the new.

"Ashley, I haven't even introduced myself yet and you already want commitment? I'm Spencer Carlin, and yes Miss Davies I'd love to be your friend."

This is going to work out okay for once. I feel it.

"You left out the fact that I'm smoking hawt. I mean hello, I totally just called you cute, and I deserve a little something back."

"Sorry Ash… Yes, I'd love to be friends with someone as hot as you… happy now?"

"Eh, it'll do."

Spencer hits me and we just start to laugh. It's moments like this that make being stuck seem so worthless, who wouldn't want to move on?


	8. I'm Not Saying Goodbye

**Hello, sorry for the delay, again. I'm so swamped with school work its killing me. Thank goodness it's almost holiday break. I need a break from my English persuasive paper, so I'm writing this new chapter instead. Lucky for you guys, not so cool for my English grade. Comment, rate, review, you know the drill.**

**Stolen Hearts**

**[Spencer's P.O.V.]**

So if you would have told me that I would be in my bed, watching a movie with Ashley at this point in our, whatever we are, I would have never, ever, EVER believed you. But here we are watching Mean Girls, in my bed. Ashley knows the whole movie by heart, and I get to sit here and watch her re in act it for me.

"Spencer shh this is the best part."

Considering there has been like twelve 'best parts' I just laugh. I can tell she's waiting for whatever line is the 'best part' because she makes this concentrated face and it's just a laughing riot. Ashley and serious never go too well.

"That's so fetch."

She just starts laughing uncontrollably. I have no idea what she found funny, but I find myself joining in with the laughter. Her laugh is so contagious, you can't NOT laugh when Ash is at a full on riot.

"That…was…the…best…look…on your face…EVER"

I don't even know what Ash is talking about. All I did was sit and wait for her to spit the line. It doesn't matter though, I'm sitting here laughing my ass off, with Ashley Davies in my bed. Nothing else matters.

"Excuse me! I'm not the one who has the whole movie memorized. 'Oh em gee Spencer listen this is the best part'."

She stopped laughing and is trying her best to make an applaud face, but is failing miserably.

"Spence I SO do not sound like that. Miss 'well Ashhhhhley I don't want to watch that movie, can't we watch Cinderella?' At least if you are going to do an impression of me, do it right okay hun?"

She did not just go there. Okay I totally did want to watch Cinderella, I mean hello it's a classic, who wouldn't want to watch it? Other than Ash anyway, plus I didn't whine like she did. I simply just asked to watch a different movie. Spencer Carlin does not whine, ever.

"Ashley Davies, I did not get all whiney like that. I just simply asked if we could watch a different movie, which happened to be Cinderella. Which, by the way, is a classic and even you can't turn that down."

I stuck my tongue out at her and she just turned, pouted, and continues watching the movie. She cannot give me the silent treatment in my own house, no fair.

"Ash we both know you can't just sit there and ignore me. I'm too amazing… but apparently not as amazing as you totally checking them out in those skimpy Santa costumes."

Okay, she's totally too into this movie. Time for plan b, operation shower time.

"Well I guess since I'm not amazing and I'm being ignored I'll go take a hot, steamy shower, all alone. With no on with me, completely naked…. Alone."

Okay, this has to be bothering her at least a little bit.

"Okay, okay I'll pay you attention, IF you can beat me in a pillow fight"

Just then she launches a pillow at my head. I grab the closet one to me and just start whipping her with it. If one thing is for sure, Spencer Carlin is the master at pillow fights. Growing up with Glen did have its upsides, like becoming amazing in pillow fights.

So we're getting nowhere so I decided forget the pillows, I'll just wrestle her to win. I jump to push her off the bed, but when I push her she grabs me and pulls me off with her. I start trying to get her hands to pin them over her head, but somehow she manages to flip me over so she's on top and I'm on bottom.

It's not until this moment where I realize how amazingly close we are. At the same time where I've missed this so much, I'm scared to death. I mean, she left me completely broken, and although it seems like she's sincerely changed, how can I be so sure? I mean she just about threw my heart out the window, how can I just hand it back to her?

"Spencer…"

She's whispering, I always know she's completely serious when she gets quiet like this.

"Yea?"

It's all I can mutter out, I doubt it was loud enough for her to hear. I mean we're so close. If I even lift my head a smudge, our noses would be touching. I can't breathe, and I don't know how to react, or if I even want to react.

"I'm going to kiss you, and if you don't want me to, just stop me okay?"

She has never been like this. So sincere, so completely considerate, maybe she really has changed. And before I have any time to react, her lips are on mine, and I'm not moving. I start to kiss her back, missing this. Missing us.

She slowly pulls away and just looks at me. All the sudden she gets up and gets back on the bed. I lay there for a second before following her.

"So… did I win?"

Yeah, okay way to change the subject but someone had to take a knife to all that tension.

"Yeah Spencer, you always win. Always will win, you know that."

Serious Ashley always scares me. All the sudden I remember one thing…

"When do you have to leave?"

I shouldn't have said that. Someone had to bring it up though…

"Do you want me to leave? I mean, I could if you want. I would completely understand, I so shouldn't have done that and-"

"Stop, of course I don't want you to leave. But your whole life is across the country, and I figure you have to go back sometime. I just need to know, before, I don't know I just need to know Ash."

This is like prom all over again. Just as things seem to be getting back to normal, everything falls apart. Okay so, we're not normal, but it was just us again. I missed that, and I don't want it to go anywhere.

"Look, if this," she points at herself and then at me, "is serious, which I truly hope it is, then I won't leave. I can't keep leaving, that's what today is all about Spence. I'm not going to leave unless you want me to leave. I can't keep running away, and if that means goodbye California, then so be it. I don't care as long as in the end it's you and me when the credits role."

Exactly, her and me, that's all that matters.

"No, I don't ever want you to leave Ash, and I mean that."

"Guess Ohio better get used to me, because I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to hold you to that. I won't leave you as long as you won't leave me."

She's such a dork sometimes I swear. But I guess that's why I love her.

"Deal."


	9. Life After Death and Taxes

AH, I've been gone for so long I'm sorry. My life was turned upside down a few weeks ago when someone I felt I trusted outed me to my whole school. Everything has just been really hard for me, but it's starting to look up. So here is the long awaited new chapter. :]

**Stolen Hearts**

**[Ashley's P.O.V.]**

Spencer wants me to stay. Spencer Carlin, the girl who I completely crushed wants me to stay here, in freaking Ohio. WITH HER, well not with her with her, but close enough right? Either way, she wants me, I know it.

Anyway we've been laying in her bed for a while now. After the movie, and the kiss, and the talk everything has been kind of silent. I guess there isn't really much to say. I mean, it's not an awkward silence, I don't think we have many of those, it's completely comfortable.

I keep catching myself staring at her, but really how couldn't I? Lying here with her hand over my stomach, everything is perfect. God knows these moments don't last long enough between us, so I just have to take it all in. It's these moments that make all the bad things okay. I think it's what love is all about. You have to fight to keep each other grounded, and eventually you have to pretend like it never happened. Not because it's too hard to think about, but because there is no reason to remember. It's like everything comes together in these moments, and it makes you realize that everything will be okay.

"Hey Ash…" she barely even whispers, and at first I couldn't tell what she was saying.

"Mmm, yeah?" It would be an understatement to say that when I'm lost in thought the words that come out of my mouth are less than coherent.

"I'm really glad you came." Well I'm really glad that you're really glad that I came.

"Yeah well, L.A. just wasn't the same without you there. I had no choice really. It was come here or get lost in Kyla's land of yoga."

No really I'm serious. Kyla might be pissed at me, but her and that yoga never go away. She claims that if I try it all my troubles will melt away. I think all my troubles will be the last thing I worry about when I'm shaped like a pretzel crying out in pain.

"Well I'm glad that you chose me over yoga then. I don't see you as much of a yoga girl anyway. You'd just lay on the mat and go to sleep."

Very good idea Spencer, I'll add that to my list of things to do when Kyla pushes yoga in my face.'

"You're right. Laying here with you is more fun anyway. Especially considering I don't have to put my legs in places they don't belong."

Mental note, refrain from saying things that can be taken VERY sexual while in the presence of Spencer. She will take that to her advantage to whip up some snappy comeback to get you all hot and bothered.

"But Ash, I'm pretty sure you've done that before. I mean, you know all the right places to put your legs as far as I'm concerned."

Yeah, mental note was a tad bit too late. Nice try though Ash, we'll get em next time.

"Um yeah okay, new subject, bunnies are pretty…um…neat right?"

Cool make an ass out of myself, nice!

"Uh yeah Ash… Ew, I have school and stuff tomorrow so…wait. Ashley, what about school?"

Ouch, I knew this one was coming to. She's going to be so pissed when I tell her I dropped out and got my GED. I mean, it was a good thing; at least I passed the test.

"Oh, I kind of got my GED. I wasn't really going to deal with school. I mean Kyla hates me. You were in Ohio, and Aiden's gone. Not to mention a lot of people think I'm the biggest bitch ever. Not that they didn't think that before, but after them knowing what happened at prom between me and you, they have my bitch status over Madison's."

No lie. They really hate me. I guess they know just how in love Spencer really was with me. Too bad I messed that up, and even worse they can't see me fixing it. Not that it really matters to me; I have never cared what people think. I guess the thought of them thinking I played Spencer really sucks. Because that isn't what happened, and I don't want anyone to doubt how much I love her.

"Ouch Ash, they put you over Madison? Yeah, maybe it's good you didn't go back. Plus I mean school wouldn't be the same without yours truly, I can understand that completely. Even though I really think you should have kept with it, no matter what. High school is a big thing to just drop for no reason."

"No Spence it wasn't for no reason. It sounds stupid but it was for you. I mean I couldn't go back with them thinking that I played you. Because I didn't ever once stopped loving you and I sure as hell never started loving Aiden. But they don't get that, all they saw was a broken Spencer, and a dead Aiden."

Okay so what, that was harsh. It's my reality though, none of them know me. Not one of them has taken the time to get to know me, and all they do is believe what they hear. Great for them, but the two people who did get to know me, who don't think twice about what they hear, were gone. I sure as hell was not going to go back there to look like this horrible person.

"Yeah, I guess. I wish they knew you like I do you know? Like, if they could see you like this, see how this really affects you, I know they would look at you differently. I mean I know you try so hard to be Miss Bad Ass, but we both know that isn't who you are. You said it yourself; you have to shrug it off because it hurts too much to do anything else."

Yeah, she's right it does hurt too much to do anything else.

"You took the time to look past who everyone else painted me as. You were the one person to get to know me. I couldn't let that go, and if that meant getting my GED and leaving, then whatever. Yeah, they hurt me by thinking all their lies, but what hurt most was that you weren't going to be there to help remind me what the truth was. I was so sucked into it all that I almost forgot what was really the truth and what was rumors. "

"And I would do it all over again, believe me."

I do believe you. With all my heart.

"Good night Ash. I love you."

She still loves me. Through all my shit, she still loves me. She puts her head on my shoulder, her arm around my waist, takes in a deep breath, and starts to fall asleep.

"I love you too Spencer, I love you too."

I close my eyes and for the first time since the shooting fall asleep knowing that everything will be okay, and nothing is lost because love truly conquers all.


	10. Here In Your Arms

Hey all. Big thanks to those who have reviewed and put this on story alert. Bigger thanks to Xxashleyluver4lifexX for writing me that huge note; it meant a lot trust me. Big congrats to LHathNoFury for guessing the song Can't Move On by Automatic Loveletter. Hopefully you didn't cheat. I have a slight obsession with Miss Juliet Simms, hence the username. On a better note I have fully recovered from being outed, and I'm better than ever. This is kind of filler, but we all need to see the Spashley goodness now that the show's over. I'll stop rambling now :]

**Stolen Hearts**

**[Spencer's P.O.V.]**

So I've missed waking up like this. An arm around my waste, her breath on my neck, everything about her it's just perfect. These moments just make everything seem so simple. It's moments like this that give everything in life hope. It sounds stupid, I know trust me, but it's so true. It's like something bad can happen today, I mean the worst possible thing EVER could happen, but as long as I have this memory, everything has a hopeful ending.

I remember being little and having my wedding and whole life completely planned out, pony and all. And I think about it all now and just laugh. Everything is turning out completely different from those predictions of prince charming and huge castle home. Most people would hate to look back and see how things have turned out, but not me. So what if my prince charming is actually a princess, and who cares if I ever get my castle, I mean who wants to clean that place anyway? Not me.

I'm a firm believer that everything happens for a reason. Everything we do was meant to be done, and everyone that breaks us is meant to be there. Everything we regret is just one more thing we won't learn from. Life is going to throw us all over the place, but that's what makes it so beautiful. We get thrown everywhere, and in the end we find ourselves. Life is a learning experience, plain and simple. And in these moments, make all the bad things worth it, make all the regrets slip away.

For a long time I hated what happened at prom. But without all that, I wouldn't be here with Ash. I think without that she and I wouldn't have lasted. I've heard that true love is a love lost, and I never understood it until now. It's really true that you don't know what you have until it's gone. Ashley is a walking poster board for that. I'm not trying to brag and make me seem like this wonderful thing, but think about it. She took everything we had for granted, and it turned out to become a living hell for both of us. Prom, the shooting, everything showed us the importance in life.

"Morning beautiful"

God doesn't she just have the sexiest morning raspy voice ever? I mean really, it doesn't get any better than that. This is definitely a moment to remember.

"Good morning yourself"

She rolls over and starts stretching, and she yawns and it's adorable. See Ashley doesn't think she does adorable, but she does, and she does it well. Miss Bad Ass isn't as bad ass as she thinks.

"Ugh, what time is it? And whose idea was it to make the morning sun unbelievably sunny?"

Muffled by a pillow it's amazing I understood that sentence. Welcome to Ohio sweetheart, it's always sunny as hell.

"I'm thinkin' God's idea, but that would be a wild guess.

Yes, even at 9 in the morning I have the ability to out smart ass the queen of smart ass comments. For now anyway, we all know she'll get me back eventually. I'm guessing after she gets her caffeine fix.

"Screw that. Please tell me Ohio isn't so lame that it doesn't have coffee. Preferably in your kitchen, and then in a cup while we sit by the TV under a blanket."

Hopefully we have coffee because I know sure as hell I don't want to pass up that offer.

"Yeah we might be able to manage that. But I'm totally comfortable and there is no way I'm moving."

Just then she stands up, taking all the covers with her. So much for being comfortable right? She's half way to my kitchen before I hear her yell something up to me.

"ARE YOU COMING OR DO I HAVE TO KEEP MYSELF COMPANY DOWN HERE?"

Yeah, Ashley wins.

So we're down stairs and Ashley has yet to figure out my coffee maker. See, she thinks that I don't know how to work it either, but I do. It's just way more fun sitting here watching it spit coffee grounds all over her. Gosh and she's getting so angry, it's hilarious, swear to you, AFHV material right here. Too bad my camera is upstairs.

"GOSH! I swear it shouldn't be this hard. It's fricken coffee! You put in the coffee ground stuff, add water, press the button and MAGIC coffee appears. Nowhere in that did I say coffee maker coats Ashley in coffee."

I haven't decided who she's talking to, but it's funny and I don't care! I don't know how long is fair enough to let her do this, but I can't even stop laughing let alone make out a sentence.

"SPENCER!"

THE WHOLE THING EXPLODED! No lie! Too bad I forgot to tell her that our coffee maker doesn't need a filter like she's trying to use. I'll be sure to tell her about that later, but right now she's covered in coffee and I can't control my laughter.

"Stop laughing, this so is not funny. Forget this, we're going to Starbucks, PLEASE tell me Ohio has one."

If she goes out in public like this, I will pee my pants from laughing.

"Spence seriously, ha, Ashley is covered in coffee from your mutant coffee maker, funny. Now let's go, please?"

"Ash... I can't… Stop… Laughing!"

She sighs and tries to walk away but slips because not only is Ashley coffee coated, so is the nice hard wood floor. But of course while she's falling she grabs me and I fall with her. At this point I feel that if I laugh any longer I am going to die. Lack of oxygen is becoming an issue. But Ash is finally laughing too, we're just laying here, laughing insanely.

Yeah, moments like this definitely make all the bad things seem so small. Who needs drama when I have Ashley?


	11. Blueprints For Future Homes

**Hello everyone! I hope everyone had a great holiday, and I hope you all have a great new year as well. I've been extremely busy lately and I'm sorry I couldn't post sooner. Anyway, I have a few ideas of exactly where I want this story to go, but getting there is the hard part. So, I was wonder what you guys really wanted to happen, so drop a review and give me some ideas. If I use something of yours I will give you the credit and such, so no worries there. Oh and a little warning, mild sexual themes in this one just a heads up. So I shall quit my babbling and give you chapter 11. :]**

**Stolen Hearts**

**[Ashley's P.O.V.]**

So after the coffee incident, which I made Spencer swear we would never, ever talk about, I showered and decided that if I was really going to stay I needed to find an apartment. I'm pretty sure Paula, who has yet to find out I'm here, wouldn't like me sleeping in her daughter's bed.

Right now Spencer is in the shower because the girl insists on helping me find a place, she claims that she totally trusts me to do it on my own, but we all know she doesn't. To be honest I wouldn't trust myself either. If I had my choice, I would choose the first one I find and call it a day. But I know Spencer has other plans, like 15 different places she wants to look at. You'd think she's the one moving out.

I'm actually really nervous about all of this. I mean, part of me is saying that this is stupid, moving across country for some girl, how insane is that? And then another part, most likely my heart, is telling me that even when I wasn't physically here, mentally I was. Plus considering my heart is somewhere in Spencer's pockets, I guess I have no choice but to stay. That totally came out wrong, but you know what I mean, I love the girl.

I never expected any of this. I promised myself after Aiden I wouldn't fall for anyone. It worked out fine until blondie came and spilled my coffee. I'm not complaining though, not even at all. I was so lost, different girl every night, always high or wasted, I wasn't me. I don't think any of it was ever me. Actually, I didn't know who the hell I was until I met Spencer. That girl who was lost, that girl in the bars, I don't know who she was, but she wasn't me.

Anyway, I'm being a Debbie Downer with all this lame talk. Plus I'm sure Spence just got out of the shower, which means she's naked.

"No Ash, you can't come in."

WHAT?!? I didn't even ask yet, come on now.

"Oh my gosh! Spencer, why would you even assume I would ask a question like that?"

There is a long pause, probably because Spencer can never whip up a witty comeback as fast as the amazing Ashley Davies can. But she tries, and it's cute and corny and I love it.

"Let's see. You probably haven't been laid in months, and who really wouldn't want to come in here knowing that I'm dripping wet and naked?"

Um, visual much, hot much?

"That depends Spence, where exactly are you wet?"

Hell yea, Ashley still has it even after being… disturbed.

Damn, Spencer is walking out of the bathroom, very un-wet other than her hair. AND she's fully clothed. A girl can't catch a break can she?

"So, what were you saying Ash, about being wet? Because the only thing I see here is you being left to dry."

Ouch, okay I surrender. Spencer 1; Ashley 0.

"Ouch. I do have to say I'm proud though."

Yeah, you heard it right, I'm proud.

"Proud? Really Ash, please do explain."

She's wearing her 'bring it on' face, and it's very distracting at the moment.

"You've learned from the best. Though you are a little harsh, I believe I've taught you well."

"Oh please Ash, I didn't need you as a teacher, all I do is speak the truth."

Ha, the truth? That's what she's calling it now? Okay, whatever.

"Whatever Carlin, just hurry your ass up with that make-up. I need an apartment, and I can't be bringing you out in public looking like THAT."

I lie, she's beautiful, but I love pressing her buttons. It's fun seeing her in her shocked face. You know that one where her eyes get real big, and her lips resemble an 'O'. Yeah, it's adorable.

"Oh and I'm the harsh one. Thank you oh great teacher Ashley. I will most definitely learn from this."

"Yeah I know, now hurry up, I don't have all day"

So you'll be happy to know that apartment shopping with Spencer is like having to cut your foot off, but worse. We've seen six different places and each time there has to be something wrong with them.

"Oh my gosh, you can't get this one it smells like eggs."

Yeah it DID smell like eggs, but I would imagine that could be fixed.

"Ashley come one, it's too big, and you don't need this much space."

No, it wasn't too big, it was too perfect.

"You can't buy this one; the land lord chick was totally checking you out."

Gross! She's like a million years old, no thank you!

"I'm sorry but the view sucks. Do you really want to wake up looking at cows every morning?"

No of course I don't, but I did LOVE the hot tub. I would choose hot tub and cows any day, thank you very much.

And you would think all these excuses would be enough to drive me insane, but no, there's more. She keeps asking this house seller lady all these annoying questions. I honestly haven't been able to squeeze one word in. For three hours, and six apartments, Ashley Davies has been silent.

"Does it come with the appliances?"

"Yes Ms. Carlin it does."

"Does the land lord really insist on keeping the walls these colors?"

"I would assume that you would be allowed to paint the walls Ms. Carlin."

Ms. Carlin this, Ms. Carlin that. I'm starting to think I'm not the one looking for a place. We pull up to apartment building number seven, and they aren't apartments, because that implies small. These are epically huge, nothing compared to Kyla and I's loft, but pretty close. Before we even get inside Spencer is asking questions.

"I'll take it."

"WHAT, you haven't even gone inside it yet Ash."

So? I'm tired of this, she's driving me insane, and if I hear Ms. Carlin one more time, someone is going to be slapped, and it's not going to be me.

"I don't care. I'm done with all of this. I'll make it work, I promise. Plus it's close to your house, there are no cows, and so far I don't smell eggs. Give me the papers, we're done here."

Back at Spencer's I'm packing the few things I actually brought over here. She's on her bed watching TV, I kind of think she's pissed at how I choose the apartment. After going in, it really was perfect.

But, she's probably not that pissed, she's just avoiding the fact that we both know I need to fly back out to Cali and get all my stuff. Then I'll have to drive back in some ugly U-Haul van or whatever. Which I plan on making Aiden drive because I sure as hell am not rocking that ride alone.

"So um, I fly back tomorrow. I know it's soon, but it's the only fight they had."

I was going to bring it up all gentle, but I suck at that. Being blunt is the way to go, most of the time anyway.

"Yeah, I figured you'd have to go back. Have you talked to anyone yet, more important, is anyone talking to you?"

Yeah, I get I messed up, shoving it in my face won't fix anything that happened, but thanks.

"Yeah people are talking to me! I fucked up I know, but it's not like I killed someone Spence."

Yeah okay that was the last thing I should say. Considering Glen is the reason they moved here.

"Wait that came out SO wrong, I'm sorry, I'm just overwhelmed I guess. This is a lot to handle. But, not many people are talking to me. Aiden is I guess, but not for the right reasons. I called and told him about everything that's been going on here, and I told him I'm moving. Oh, and I promise that I made it clear to him that there is nothing between him and I."

"What did he say about it? I mean, it's got to be big news."

Thank goodness she dropped the whole 'I didn't kill anyone' thing. That's one battle not worth fighting.

"He sounded disappointed, I mean, we've been friends for a long time. But he'll be fine. He said that he was disappointed, but he understands why I'm doing it. I asked him if he'd drive with me back here after I pack all my stuff. I mean, if you don't want him to come I'd totally understand, I just don't want to do it alone."

She has this look on her face, and I know it's because we're talking about Aiden. Maybe it's too early to bring him up, but it had to happen eventually right?

"You know I could come with you, maybe?"

"You know I would love that, but how will we convince your parents, and the flight leaves tomorrow?"

She keeps looking down and plays with the television remote. She has this habit that when she's thinking, or nervous, she's always fidgeting.

"Before you make plans with Aiden to drive you back, just let me talk to my Mom okay?"

"Yeah, of course, I'm just pretty sure she isn't my biggest fan. Plus she doesn't even know I'm here yet does she?"

Unless I missed the big Paula Carlin entrance I'm pretty sure she assumes I'm across the country, and far away from her daughter.

"Well she came in my room last night, you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up. She wasn't happy, but she didn't seem angry. I'm not sure, but I'll talk to her okay. Just promise you won't make any plans without me."

I was able to be in Spencer's bed without having my hair ripped out? Neat.

"I promise, don't worry about it okay."

"Um so you can stay up here maybe well I go talk to them. Mom should be home soon, and so will Dad. I'll just wait for them; you can watch TV or something. "

Cool, I'll stay up here while Paula says how much of a bad idea this is, and while Mr. C probably is too tired of coming to my defense. This will go over well.

"Yeah, I'll stay here. No problem I guess. I have to try and call Kyla anyway."

"Okay, so I'll come up when I'm done talking to them."

So here I am, watching God knows what. Must be some weird Ohio channel, who knows? I should be calling Kyla, but I really want to spy. BUT calling Kyla is a better idea, I guess showing up saying I'm moving out is a bad idea. I don't think she'll answer though.

-ring-

-ring-

-ring-

"_Hey, you've got Kyla but I'm obviously doing something better with my life. But I'm not stealing my sister's boyfriend or girlfriend, so don't worry. I have more class than that. Leave one at the beep!"_

"Great new message Kyla, just know I'm sorry okay? Anyway, that's not why I'm calling, I can apologize tomorrow. See, I need to make things right at home before I can, stay here. Yeah, I'm moving here to nowhere land Ohio. I just wanted to try and talk to you today before I just showed up, but I guess you don't want to talk to me. Which is completely understandable, but if for some reason you want to call me back, I'd really, really like that. So, um, I do love you, bye."

So that went about as well as I assumed it would. The message was a little much, but I guess I deserve it. Not that I even wanted her boyfriend, but that isn't the point. I crossed a line, and now I have to fix it all. Apologizing to Spencer was probably the hardest thing ever, so Kyla should be a piece of cake, I hope.

_From outer space it all looks the same…_

That's my phone, and it's Kyla. I'll answer on the second ring to not sound too desperate.

_Stand up singing if you can see through this hide and seek of this symphony of freaks…_

"Uh, hey Ky."

"_Look Ash, I'm sorry for ignoring you, and for the message. But moving to Ohio? Is this part of your little plan to win Spencer back?"_

"Kyla, it's not some plan okay, and for your information Spencer and I have talked, a lot, and I think it's going to be okay. I can't come back to California knowing that there is still a chance. I can't leave, because as cliché as it sounds, Spencer stole my heart, and I have to get it back."

"_Okay look, this is insane. You can't do all of that just for a girl. You can't leave your whole life behind just to see what will happen with this new relationship."_

"Isn't that exactly what you did? You heard you had some strange sister and bam, you go from Maryland to Daviesland. How did it work out? Okay don't answer that. But it was great for a while right? We were best friends, we ARE best friends. Admit it or not, but we both know that sister's is bigger than some stupid grudge about some boy."

"_Some boy, Ash I thought I was in love with him. I was going to sleep with him that night. Everything was supposed to end perfectly."_

"Open your eyes Kyla, this isn't some fairytale, this is real fucking life. I'm sorry that it ended badly, it all sucked for me too. But I never even wanted Aiden okay, all I wanted was for Spencer to have an amazing night, without worrying what people think, without drama. But that didn't happen, because people died that night, and hearts were broken. It wasn't just you who got hurt Kyla."

"_You're right. Okay, happy to hear it? Ashley Davies wins again. So what now? You move out and leave me here? Is that how the story ends? Ashley moves away to swoon the love of her life, and Kyla gets left behind? Look, I don't want this to end this way okay? I hate that we've drifted so much apart, and it's my fault I get it, but really, you're just going to leave me?"_

"Look, Kyla it's not like I can ask you to come okay. It's bad enough you were introduced into my crazy life, I'm not going to ask you to uproot your life again. I want to fix things between us, and I want it to go back to normal but that isn't reality. The reality is, I'll be here, and you'll be a couple thousand miles away."

"_Then don't ask me to come. I'll ask you. Let me come, let's face this together. We both know someone needs to be there when you and Spencer have a fight. Who will make your coffee? Hmm?"_

"Really? You know what, of course you can come. And about the coffee, I have a feeling Spencer will tell you all about that tomorrow. But I have to go I think Spencer is coming back up, so I'll see you tomorrow I guess. Bye Ky."

"_Can't wait, I have so much to pack. I'm so excited. See you then Ash, and I am sorry."_

So maybe fixing things with Kyla was a piece of cake after all. Let's just hope the 'rents agree to all of this, because Kyla, Aiden, and Me driving in a U-haul sounds like a bad idea.

"Ash, you might want to sit down…"

**OKAY so some of you have indeed noticed, that yes Aiden IS dead. Which will be addressed more in next chapter, but I probably should have included this in my note before I began writing this chapter. Ashley is in a state of denial, which is very common when close friends or relatives pass away. I had four friends pass away freshman year from a drunk driving accident, and for about 6 months I refused to believe they were actually gone. It sounds weird, but it will be explained better later. Sorry for the confusion.**


	12. Your ExLover Is Dead

**Hey, I apologize again for the confusion in last chapter. I think Spencer's point of view will be able to clear a few things up with you. A little background on what I'm putting Ashley through is probably something you all need to better understand it. Freshman year I lost one of my closest friends to a drunk driver after the homecoming dance. I went to all the ceremonies, but I never could grasp the fact that I would never talk to her again. But it didn't happen that way. Call me insane, but I started to call her. Every night, I would be on the phone for hours, with her. I would talk about our 'conversations' with people, and they always thought I lost my mind. It took a lot to get me to a place where I realized, she was truly gone. So, again I'm sorry for the confusion.**

**Stolen Hearts**

**[Spencer's P.O.V.]**

So today has been crazy, to say the least. But the thing that gets me most is the fact that Ash has constantly been bringing up Aiden. At first I wanted to scream, because he's still one of those sore spots with me. Then she started saying how she called him, and he's going to drive her across the country to help her move.

I'm at a loss at what to do. I thought Ashley was okay with Aiden being gone; I mean she's been through it before with her Dad. Not that means it will be easier, just means she should know a little bit how to handle it.

I decided not to say anything to her, mostly because I don't know what to say. My Mom has talked about this before with patients she's seen, but I've never really paid too much attention. She's always going on and on about medical stuff, I've learned to tune her out.

Now I know that I have to fly back with her. There is no way she can go alone, thinking Aiden is there to help her out. I need to get Mom and Dad into the kitchen so we can talk, I don't want Ash to over hear anything and get upset. That's what I'm trying to avoid at all costs.

"What's wrong Spence you seem worried?"

He's always been able to read me like a book, but where do I even start?

"Spencer, whatever it is, we'll listen."

It's funny how now she says things like this, when before she was pulling my girlfriend out of my room by her hair. Oh how do things change.

"So, um, Ash found an apartment like 20 minutes from here. But that's not what I need to talk about."

What do I want to talk about, oh yeah, ASH LOST HER MIND. This is so insane, stupid even.

"Ashley keeps talking about Aiden. At first I didn't think of it as a bad thing, just her casually talking about him. Then she started saying she called to him, and that he said he would help her move out here. Except, there is no way she called him. It wasn't just a onetime thing either, she kept bringing him up. I even asked her what he said to her on the phone, and she gave me an answer. I'm worried that she's losing it or something."

My Dad's holding my hand, and my Mom's just sitting there staring into space. So even they don't know what to say?

"She's in denial Spence. I can't sit here and say I know exactly what is going on in her mind, but my guess is that it's some form of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It's common after a death to go into this huge state of denial. She's trying to protect herself from all the grief and sadness. She isn't doing it on purpose just to seem crazy, she probably has no idea she's doing it at all."

Okay. So in short, she's lost her mind, and I'm guess I'm the one who has to find it.

"We'll help her with this Spence, don't worry."

Dad, always looking on the bright side, too bad right now that's mildly annoying, I just want to know what I have to do to fix this.

"I just want to fix her, that's it. I want it to go away."

"Treating denial usually isn't something that is too easy. Sometimes therapists even have trouble going about. I think the best thing of Ashley is for you to work through this with her. Think of the denial as an obstacle she needs to cross and not as something crazy as you keep implying."

"Mom, she's leaving to get her things tomorrow, and what is she going to do when Aiden isn't at the airport? What does she do when she goes to his house to find no one there? She can't go alone; I can't even think what she'd end up doing. I know she isn't crazy, because I know her. She isn't the thing that's crazy, it's the situation itself."

None of this should be happening. Ash just came here, for me, to fix us. Now all of this stuff, which I can't even begin to grasp, is going through her head. I don't even want to know everything she's going through. I mean, of course I want to know, but it's all so farfetched that I wouldn't know what to say or how to help.

"Then you're going with her. No sense in you being here worried. You have 2 weeks until school starts, I don't see why you shouldn't go with her."

Okay, typical Dad answer. Now for Mom, which is never as simple, or predictable.

"She isn't crazy. She's just unfamiliar with living without Aiden. So instead of facing the facts, it's easier to believe that it isn't true. Which seeing how you explained it she's doing unconsciously. Slowly, you need to take her to the cemetery. Just promise you'll call if you need any help."

Maybe she's coming around, because it might just be me, but it seems like she might actually care about Ashley. They both get up and hug me, and I told them I'd leave all the flight details on the table for them when we leave. Now, all I have to do is talk to Ash, which, I still have no idea what to say.

"Ash, you might want to sit down"

That got her attention really fast; it looked like she was just on the phone. Hopefully not with Aiden, that would make this even more difficult.

"So, I just got off the phone with Kyla. We kind of fought again, but it ended really well, she's actually moving out here too. I mean, unless you don't want that, and I'd understand and I'm sure she would too."

Kyla's coming? That's great, I guess. Unexpected, but not something I need to worry about, I'm sure it will all work out.

"That's great Ash! So, um, my parents said I could come. But there's something I kind of want to talk to you about first."

Her face drops, she hates when I say 'I want to talk' or anything close to that phrase. But, this talk should be easy for her, as far as Mom says, Ash will probably yell at me saying I'm lying and that Aiden is in fact alive.

"So you know how Glen was shot at prom? And a few other people were shot, but only two people died? Who else died Ash? Do you remember?"

She looks confused. I don't even know where I'm trying to go with this conversation, but I can't push it yet. We aren't even in LA; I can't get her pissed at me until we're at least already there.

"Spencer, what are you talking about? Glen was the only person who was killed. Shouldn't you know that? I mean are you okay, is something wrong?"

Maybe this is worse than I thought.

"No everything is fine. I just, you know, you keep mentioning Aiden. It's scaring me."

She looks angry, and confused, all at the same time. Not a good look on her, or anyone for that matter.

"We're just friends Spence, don't worry about it okay. I came here for you, not Aiden."

"Ashley, he's dead okay? Don't freak out, but he and Glen were shot at the same time. When Aiden jumped in front of us, he was shot. He didn't make it Ash, I'm sorry"

She thinks I'm crazy, I can tell by the look on her face. I keep trying to remember what my Mom said 'she isn't crazy, just unfamiliar with living this way'. Which I'm guessing is an easier way to say she's completely and utterly lost in this state of denial.

"Spencer, I don't know what you are talking about. Let's just pack some of your stuff and sleep okay. We'll just drop this, because you are freaking me out."

I'm freaking her out? That's great, considering I'm sitting here scared to death of how to handle this. I don't want to make this worse for her.

I'm dropping this for now. I need time to think about this before I get to LA anyway. I need to take her to Aiden's house, to the cemetery, to the memorial they made at the school. So many things need to get done, and at the same time we need to be moving all her stuff. Gosh, and I have to make sure Kyla and everyone else knows what's going on. This is going to be one hell of a trip; I know that much for sure. I just hope when it's over, she still wants to come live here.

So I've packed just about my whole closet, because I have no idea how long we'll end up staying there. I managed to call Kyla while Ash was in the bathroom showering. I think Kyla is more freaked out than I am, but it'll be okay, she promised.

"You know Spencer; I was so scared when I came out here. I have this feeling now, and I just know that all of this is worth it. This is all going to work out, I promise you."

At least I know there is more sane Ashley in there than insane Ashley. She's still the same girl, just a little lost. I just have to help get through this. It is really good knowing that she hasn't completely lost who she is; she's just lost her ability to deal. Maybe that's partially my fault, I mean, I never answered her calls. Maybe all she needed was to talk, and this could have been avoided? Or maybe this was meant to happen and I just have to deal with it.

"You promise huh? Well I'm glad, because I was scared too."

She's climbing into bed now, hair still wet, and puts her arm around me pulling me close.

"You don't need to be scared anymore okay? We'll both be okay; nothing is going to mess this up. I didn't work this hard just to give up. I'm here now, so none of the scary under the bed monsters can get you. I even checked in the closet."

Yeah, same old Ashley, I just really hope she's right. I hope this can't mess us up, and I hope that I'm worrying more about this than I should. Tomorrow we fly to LA, tomorrow everything changes. I just have to teach her to be familiar with life without Aiden. After that, everything is cake, right?

**Okay, so I hope this chapter cleared a lot of things up. If anyone has any questions AT ALL, feel free to ask me. I have a bunch of experience with this very subject, so I'll answer questions as best as I can. I also have a few websites that I know of that will probably explain everything way better than I can, so like I said, feel free to ask. Anyway, give me feedback, come on whatcha waiting for?**


	13. I Miss You

**Hello! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been so busy studying for midterms. I'm skipping the actual plane ride because it would be boring for you to read, and boring for me to write. Anyway here it is chapter 13!**

**Stolen Hearts**

**[Ashley's P.O.V.]**

So Spencer and I have been sitting in LAX for like two hours. Why you may ask, because Aiden is an ass and apparently doesn't have the time to come pick us up. Typical, I should have listened to Spencer and just never called him.

Speaking of Spencer, she's been so weird lately. Not like a bad weird, just distant and distracted weird. Like take last night for example, she went off about the shooting and Glen. She mentioned Aiden too. Part of me knows he's gone, but dead? There is no way. Just because someone is lost doesn't mean they have to be dead, right?

"Ash, should I call Kyla or…?"

"No it's fine, I will. This is so typical anyway; I should have known this would happen."

Ugh, welcome home right?

"Kyla, can you come pick us up? Jockstrap must have ignored all my messages and decided not to show."

Yeah, that's what happened. He either didn't get my messages, or he ignored them. No big deal.

"Yeah, I'm on my way. You okay Ash?"

"Do I have a reason not to be?"

Sisters, they worry way too much.

"No, never mind, I'll be there in 10."

She just hung up, doesn't anyone say goodbye anymore? Spencer has barely said 5 words to me ever since we got off the plane. She keeps spacing out, like completely. I could probably start jumping up and down like a monkey, and she wouldn't even notice.

"Spence...Spencer, earth to Spencer, its Ashley."

There has got to be something wrong. I'll have to talk to her when we get back, I have a feeling right now is a bad time.

"Sorry, just tired. I'm so not used to the time change."

Finally Kyla gets here, too her long enough. She helps us put our bags in the trunk and we get in her car. I sit shotgun and Spencer takes the back. I was going to climb back there with her, but something told me that wasn't a great idea.

"So, how was the flight?"

Remind me to tell Kyla how much I love her for breaking that awkward silence. The tension is so thick; I could have cut it with a knife.

"Fine, I slept the whole time; Ash was listening to her iPod. It wasn't anything special."

Yeah she slept while the little brat behind me kicked my seat for God only knows how long. I swear if Spencer hadn't been lying on my shoulder, and the kid didn't have a creepy Dad, I would have beaten his ass.

The rest of the ride home was silent. Kyla seems just as spacey as Spencer. There is defiantly something up. We get to the loft and I drag Spencer to my room. We need to talk, I can't take this anymore.

"Okay Spencer, what's up spill it. I know there's something wrong so don't play innocent with me."

Yep, no more good cop, it's time to get right to the point.

"Look, you wouldn't believe me if I even tried to explain it. You'd probably just get pissed off."

Okay, so now does she expect me to drop it? Because if she does, she's wrong, I just want to know whatever it is even more now.

"If you told me aliens took over my brain and they were making me their leader, I'd probably believe you. So just tell me, please?"

Okay, forget trying to beat it out of her, I've now resorted to begging. How pathetic am I? Next I'll be on my knees begging like a freaking dog.

"Just promise you won't get mad, and promise not to say anything until I finish. This is going to be the hardest thing to say and I don't want to have to say it twice."

Oh my God, she's breaking up with me? This can't be happening again. Not now, not after everything I've done to make this all right.

"I promise."

I see a tear run down her cheek, and I want to just kiss it away, but I can't. I know that I have a matching tear running down my cheek as well.

"Remember prom, and how I screamed for you to decide? Then it was mass chaos and gunshots and screaming everywhere?"

I just nod.

"And then we saw Glen go down, and I just stood there shocked. Then you and Aiden tried to make me run or something, you remember all that?"

God how could I forget? She looked so lost, like she had been the one shot. I've never been sorrier for anyone in my life.

"I couldn't forget."

"Do you remember what happened to us next Ash?"

This isn't fair. None of this is fair. I feel more and more tears run down my cheek. I feel the muffle in my throat as I try to talk.

"The driver with the gun drove closer to the sidewalk. He was just shooting everywhere. It was going to hit you, that bullet was going to hit you."

I can't hold it in anymore and I'm sobbing. Sitting on my bed, with Spencer, just crying my eyes out. She grabs my hand and keeps talking.

"And then Aiden jumped in front of us. He took the bullet. He died, not you, not me, Aiden."

He didn't.

"You're lying"

"Ashley open your eyes, please! It's okay that you are still upset about this; it's not something people can just move on from. You know what I see every time I close my eyes? I see Glen falling, looking completely helpless on the ground. I see his eyes roll into the back of his head as his head hits the ground. I hear the crack of more gunfire. And I see my brother, my best friend, take his last breath. It's not going to go away, but I'm dealing. One second at a time."

"It's not fair Spence. They were good people, good fucking people. Sure Glen was an ass, and Aiden had the worst time ever, but they were good. He shouldn't be gone, neither of them should. It's not right, none of this is right."

She just pulls me into a hug. It's not just a hug; she's pulling me into her soul. We just sit there, holding each other, and cry. We cry for Glen, we cry for Aiden, but most importantly, we cry for ourselves.

"Tomorrow, we'll figure everything out tomorrow."

It was barley a whisper, but I heard her. After saying tomorrow, I heard the three words that I need to keep me going.

"I love you Ash, we'll get through this. Together."


	14. My Heart, Your Hands

**Ah, I'm not dead I promise! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this, I kind of just lost all inspiration to write, but it's all good now. I'm kind of wondering where you guys want to see this story go so please send me any ideas you have. This one is pretty short, sorry.**

**Stolen Hearts**

**[Spencer's P.O.V.]**

Together, that was the only way we were going to get through anything. I knew that was a fact, neither of us could move on without the others support. After the intense conversation Ash and I had before bed, we've decided to, for today, forget everything and just go to the beach. No moving plans, no lifting boxes and most importantly, no talking about prom. It's just going to be us and the waves with the sand between our toes and the smell that only the beach gives off in our noses. We all agreed that we needed today to compose ourselves before enduring our new lives in Ohio.

We've been at the beach for about an hour, and we've already ran into so many people from King. It's really good to see most of them, and others I could have done without seeing. Speaking of people I don't want to see, Miss Cheer Bitch Queen is walking this way.

"Get lost Madison."

Typical Ashley vs. Madison fight I see coming in 5…4…3…2…1…

"Shut up queer I'm not over here to let you check out my abs, I'm here to talk to Spencer."

No offence to her, but he abs aren't anything compared to Ashley's, standing next to Ashley she looks like the before picture in a Trim Spa commercial. Yes, Spencer Carlin can in fact be a bitch.

"Well then talk, no one is stopping you."

I finally decided to interrupt their little staring competition. Ashley just looks at me and possessively puts her arm around my waste as if Madison was going to kill me or something.

"Look about everything that happened at prom, I'm just really sorry. I know I'm a bitch, I get that, but I do have a heart and no one, not even Ashley, deserved what happened that night. It's good to see you back here though; believe it or not I missed both of your lesbian asses."

To fill you in, prom wasn't only full of shooting; there was a classic showdown between Ashley and Madison the afternoon before prom. She gave us a huge deal about being gay and going to a prom together, not that I cared, but Ashley did. It ended with a rumble, and I don't think either of us has talked to Madison since.

"Too bad we can't say the same for you."

I hit Ashley in the arm pretty hard and she screams while Madison just stands there.

"We missed you too, right Ashley?"

I'm doing the classic Carlin puppy pout, there's no way she's getting out of this one. Madison looks pretty amused watching our eye conversation. Yes, we have conversations with our eyes. Mine are telling Ashley to just humor me, and hers are pleading for a way out of it.

"Fine, I guess we missed you too. Happy now?"

Yep, I'm pretty happy. I always win those eye conversations, its pure talent. Maybe I'll share my secret one day.

"Well I have to get going, it's never good to keep JT waiting, and we have a music video shoot today. I'll catch you queers later."

EW, the mention of Justin makes me ears want to bleed. If I'm forced to listen to Sexyback ever again, someone will end up dying. It probably won't even be me killing them; it will be from their brains exploding from the horrible sound overload. If you haven't noticed I'm not a Timberlake fan by any means.

After Madison walked away, Ashley grabbed my hand and we just started walking along the shoreline of the beach. It's always been beautiful here, so peaceful, and the view is amazing.

I love the moments like this the most; the moments when words aren't needed and we can just walk and feel so in synch with each other. Without moments like these, a relationship would fall apart. It might not make sense to you, but the moments like this are when we learn the most about each other.

After walking for a while we find our spot under the pier.

"Gosh, there are so many memories here."

She's right, most of the key events in our relationship happened here. Everything we are was built in this exact spot, and it's amazing to be here again.

"Yeah, everything happened here."

Ash is just looking out into the distance and for the first time in my life, I see her look completely relaxed with the world. Her body language is relaxed, and her expressing is soft. I don't see that bad ass girl who's always looking for someone wrong, I just see a girl who's just like you or I.

"Remember when you told me you liked girls?"

"Of course, it's not something I can forget."

It was a little out in the distance by where a few kids are now building a sand castle. We where tanning and I just decided to tell her.

"You scared me to death when you told me. It was like I was meeting you for the first time. I was scared, but excited, nervous but completely composed. None of that makes sense, but whatever. It was that moment in my life where it seemed like for once things were beginning to come together. Whenever we come back here I always feel that all over again."

I know exactly how she feels. When I decided to tell her, I was scared and excited. When the words came out of my mouth I was nervous but composed. It was a great moment in my life, it's one of those stories you tell to your grandchildren when you're 70. But of course I'd leave out the Are You Hot for Girls Quiz and the part when Ashley ditched me for boys.

"I know how you feel Ash because I get that feeling every time I'm with you."

Even when life seems to be the most chaotic, there will always be a calm to the storm, and at least for now, we get to experience it. Let's hope it lasts.


	15. You'll Always Be My Best Friend

**Hello, I hope everyone is well. I keep having trouble writing for this fan fiction I'm not sure if it's lack of time, or just lack of inspiration, so I apologize for the lack of updates lately. I pretty much know how I want to end out this story and I'm thinking there are about 5 or 6 more chapters left. Any who, on with chapter 15.**

**Stolen Hearts**

**[Ashley's P.O.V.]**

Yesterday was good, really good actually. Well, if you ignore the Madison run in, it was a fantastic day. I'm still amazed by that. She apologized; I honestly thought that world was going to end.

Anyway, Spencer and I really connected last night. Not that we weren't already connected, but it was just of those moments where everything just clicks and feels perfect. The beach has always been like that for us though, so I'm really happy we got to go back.

I really hope Nowhereville has beaches… if it doesn't, I might have to die.

Right now I'm sitting on the couch watching Kyla and Spencer pack. Before you yell at me, I have a good excuse. See I was in the closet right, (I know what you're thinking, not THAT closet), and I came out (now you can giggle) and BAM stubbed my toe on Kyla's freaking 20million pound yoga mat.

It hurt like hell. I cried no joke. Yoga mats should come with a surgeon general's warning.

So you're probably thinking that the mat shouldn't be heavy at all, but no, Kyla's is THAT heavy. She had to go out and by one that won't slip, but not only will it not slip, but it won't budge, hence the 20million pounds.

But watching Kyla and Spencer try to lift said yoga mat is beyond amusing.

"Ugh, Kyla hurry up I can't hold this much longer."

Spencer is holding up one end, barely off the ground, while Kyla has yet to even make it budge.

"I'm doing the best I can okay. Maybe if your little gimpy girlfriend over there would come and help, this wouldn't be so hard."

Oh no she didn't.

"To my defense it's YOUR yoga mat that made me gimpy. Plus I bet I could lift it easy, you don't get abs like these just sitting around."

I lift my shirt up to add a dramatic effect; Kyla isn't the only actress in this family.

"Actually, that IS all you do Ash."

Psh whatever, they are haters. They wish they had my abs.

"Okay I give up, why do you even need this?"

I sense a lecture coming on.

"Why do I need it? Why you ask? Because yoga is my peace, tranquility, and calm, without that I'm not one with the world, and the world isn't one with me. I can't upset the balance. You really should try yoga; it will change your whole outlook on life."

If I had half a penny for every time I've heard Kyla say that, I would be even richer than I already am. That would be a hell of a lot of half pennies.

"No it won't, I promise. All it does is make you feel like a pretzel. I don't know about you Spence, but I'd rather eat a pretzel, not become one."

After being yelled at multiple times I ended up helping them finish packing everything. Right now we're sitting on the floor, while Kyla is trying to become one with the world.

"So, how excited are you?"

To the point where if my excited state could fill up a balloon, it would pop.

"Eh, I'm not really."

She playfully hits my arm and giggles. It's so adorable when she giggles. I can't help but lean in and kiss her real quick.

"I'm kidding. I'm so excited, scared, but excited. It's going to be a whole new world for me. But I have a good feeling about it, about us. Plus I'll have Kyla, so that will help out a lot."

I always hated living alone. Before Kyla was here, I pretty much did live alone, and it sucked.

"I'm excited too, I really am. I almost can't believe its happening. I feel like we're growing up way too fast you know?"

Yeah I know.

I nod.

"I graduate this year. It feels like yesterday was when Glen was beating up the assholes that knocked down my sandcastle."

Its good hearing her talk about Glen. I should follow suit and say something about Aiden.

"I know what you mean. I always think to myself if all of this is really happening. Aiden used to always say that if I needed to go back, he'd come to Kindergarten with me again, and that we'd be the most bad ass teenage Kindergartners."

She smiles and I see the sadness in her eyes, I know she's thinking about prom and Glen. I wish I could make it all go away, and fix it, just to see her happy.

"I still can't process the fact that Aiden took that bullet for us. I never pegged him for being the kind of person to do that you know?"

She nods, and I keep going.

"He's always been a meathead, even before you got to L.A. so saving our lives was never something I thought he'd do. Sometimes I think he only did it to show you up. To prove that I should choose him or something, and that probably sounds bad but knowing Aiden I wouldn't be surprised."

She grabs my hand and starts playing with my fingers while looking into my soul with those ocean blue orbs of hers.

"I don't think you give him enough credit Ash. He was so madly in love with you a blind man could see it. I never got how you were so oblivious to it. He jumped in front of that bullet for you, not for us. He yelled Ashley, because he wanted to protect you and I just happened to be standing next to you."

Maybe she is right, maybe I'm right. It doesn't matter now I guess.

"I guess we won't know until we get to see Aiden again."

Hopefully that isn't anytime soon though, I've worked my ass off to be like this with Spencer, and you have to give us some time before killing us off.

"So I was thinking since tomorrow is the last day before we leave that we could maybe go visit Aiden and the memorial at King."

Maybe we shouldn't, that would make all of this too real. That's why I've avoided all of it. I don't want it to be real, even though I know it is. But she's right; it's time to move on.

"Yeah, we should. He would like that."

I can finally say goodbye, and move on. Move onto a new life in Ohio, with Spencer, and a life without him. I know it's going to be hard, but in the end it'll be worth it. Because I know that someday I'll get to thank him for saving Spencer's life. Even if that wasn't what he meant to do, he did it, and it gave me this time with her right now, and I can never thank him enough for it.

Spencer grabs my hand to help me up and walks me to my bedroom. We get into the bed, and I wrap myself in everything that is her as I drift into a sound sleep.


	16. White Lines & Red Lights

**Ayy, sorry it's been ages since I've written anything. Things at home have been tough so I've hardly had any time to breathe. SO here is the next chapter. Italics are flashbacks. I think this chapter gets us into Spencer's head a little more.**

**Stolen Hearts**

**[Spencer's P.O.V.]**

Ugh, you have no idea how sore I am from packing yesterday. It also might have to do with the fact that I didn't get much sleep last night, I was too busy worrying about how Ashley would react to going to see Aiden's grave.

It was so hard going to Glen's grave for the first time. I broke down right there. There weren't many people, but there was an older man, who was a few graves down from where I was. I remember just sitting there crying, I probably looked like a 3 year old throwing a temper tantrum.

I remember how the man looked at me, not with pity, but with eyes full of comfort. I suppose it was because he obviously has lost someone, because if not, what was he doing at a cemetery?

"_You know, they water the grass every night, I don't think the tears are going to do much."_

_Ha, funny. Ugh, what does he know? He has no clue what I've been through._

"_See that headstone down there?"_

_I just nod my head. I wish he'd just go away._

"_It may sound crazy, but that's my high school sweetheart."_

_What? _

"_She's the one that got away if you get what I mean. If I could have just fixed everything fifty years ago, maybe I wouldn't be here right now, who knows?"_

_Is this what's going to come of me, fifty years from now? Standing wondering what could have become of me and Ashley?_

"_Yeah, I know what you mean… kind of anyway. What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"_

_He comes over and sits down next to me, and starts talking._

"_High school graduation is supposed to be one of the best days of our lives right? Well, mine was very much so the opposite. See, I was madly in love with Emily over there, but I guess that never lasts."_

_You can say that again._

"_She wanted to go to some college in Maine, and I wanted to stay here. We got in a huge fight after graduation, and she ended up leaving me at the school to drive herself home. She was so angry, you know how it goes, we yell, say things we don't mean, and then she runs."_

_She must have been a lot like Ashley then. Running seems to be the only thing she knows how to do._

"_I'm not sure what happened, all I remember is her Mom calling my cell, and then me rushing to the hospital. I always blamed myself, who knows what would have happened if I would have made her stay?"_

"_It wasn't your fault though, I mean, she made the choice to leave."_

_Just like Ashley, she made her choice._

"_And I know that now, but then all I could think of was the last thing I said to her. 'Why don't you just drop dead?' Guess that's exactly what she did."_

_Ouch. I don't even remember what the last thing I said to Ashley was. It couldn't have been anything nice. _

"_I'd say I'm sorry, but I've realized lately that when people tell me how sorry they are it just makes me feel worse."_

_He's tracing the letters on Glen's headstone, and all I can do is watch._

"_Well, I hope my graduation is better than yours, no offense."_

_He gives a nice belly laugh at this, which in turn makes me smile._

"_So girly, what's your story? What's a nice girl like you doing all alone in a cemetery?"_

_That makes it seem a bit creepy. I did come here alone, didn't I?_

"_I'm sure you've heard all about King High School's prom."_

_He nods._

"_It started off amazing. My Mom was finally accepting the fact that my date was a girl, and everything seemed to be falling into place. My brother, Glen, kept teasing me all night. He claimed that since he was wearing my Dads kilt, I'd turn into a ____**leperacon."**_

___**I smile, and take a deep breath before I continue.**_

_"__**It really did start off great. Ashley, my date, had been amazing that whole night. It was right before the last song when I saw her dancing with an old flame; I guess I can call him. I go over there to ask if she'd give me the last dance, but she was too into staring into his eyes to notice I was there. All I remember is freaking out and walking away and them both following after me."**_

_He nods again urging me to continue on. Choking back tears I keep talking._

"_He said something, then she said something, and I screamed at her to just decide who she wanted. After that everything went by so quickly."_

_I stop again, wipe the few escaping tears, and continue._

"_Gun shots were everywhere. I remember running over to where Ashley was standing, and Aiden, screaming her name and jumping. I saw my brother try to run over to me, but I just watched him too fall down."_

_The man grabs my hand, looks into my eyes and I keep going._

"_Aiden was shot too, he took the bullet for Ashley. He's such a jerk, he didn't take the bullet because he wanted to, he did it to show me up. To make her want him, to pity him, to do anything but want to choose me. Too bad he didn't live long enough to get that from her. It sounds horrible, but it's true. They had a history, and I knew that, but why that night? Couldn't he have waited? This was our night, it was supposed to be perfect and instead it turned into disaster."_

_He grabs my hand._

"_And what about this Ashley, what's going on with her now?"_

_He's the first person to ask me about her since all of this has happened. He actually seems to care._

"_She's, I don't even know where she is. Not here obviously. She doesn't deal with deaths well, I know that, but I always thought she'd be here for me. She isn't the only person who lost someone that night you know? Honestly, I don't think anyone came home that night alive, somehow we all died a little bit."_

_The man stands up, looks down at Glen's name, and slowly walks back to Emily's grave._

"_You know, you still have another chance. You should stop her from running; I know I wish I could have."_

"Hey Spencer, I think I'm ready you want to head out or—Are you okay?"

You know what, I am okay. For once, I really think everything is going to be okay.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking."

She walks over to the bed and sits next to me.

"Care to share?"

"I was just thinking about a man I met when I first went to Glen's grave after everything happened."

She looks puzzled.

"He was there visiting his old high school girlfriend. He told me to give you another chance, because I still had one."

She still looks confused.

"What do you mean you still had one?"

"I still had the chance to stop you from running. To make sure that in fifty years it wasn't your grave I visit."

She moves closer to me and puts her arm around me.

"Well this must have been a really wise man then. I'm glad you didn't give up on me Spence."

I couldn't have ever let myself let her go. I couldn't become that man, living my life thinking what if.

"Me too Ash, really glad."


	17. Lasting Impressions

**Okay so, I think I'm going to change up where I was originally going to take this story. I was all up and ready to take it one way, but you know how it is with writers, they can never make up their minds. Lol, here's the next chapter. Again flashbacks are in italics. I apologize in advance if the dialogue in the flashbacks aren't exactly what happened in the show, I'm just going off memory.**

**Stolen Hearts**

**[Ashley's P.O.V.]**

I'm in the car next to Spencer as we drive to our first location, King High. We haven't really been talking, we're just sitting in silence, it's not awkward, but it's not exactly comfortable. I think that has to do with the fact that we're both going to have to relive that night we both have grown to hate. As we drive up to the school, and the first thing I see is the quad.

_I still can't believe that Spencer and Aiden just ditched me last night. I really thought she understood how important them being there to see me play was. I see Spencer walk over here, but I choose to ignore it and listen to my music._

"_I want my flask back"_

_I do really. _

"_Fine. The smell alone starts up the yak-fest again."_

_Cool. _

"_Well, at least you had Aiden to hold your hair back."_

_Okay, maybe that was a little mean, but I do have the right to be upset. But watching as her face falls, I can tell I actually may have hurt her. I should be angry, but it's so hard._

"_Listen about Aiden, I don't-"_

_Oh gosh, I don't even want to hear about Aiden._

"_Look, don't explain. I get it, I've been there with him."_

_And I'll never, ever go back._

"_We're not together. I was drunk and stupid, and after the way I acted, I'm lucky that we're still friends- Are you and I still friends?"_

_Wow, usually I'm the one who has to do the apologizing. This is new._

"_I could use a friend I can count on in my life. There are already enough people who I can't."_

_Plus I'm used to doing everything on my own. It's got me this far hasn't it?_

"_But you can count on me, I promise. Don't let Saturday ruin __**us, **__okay? Forgive me?"_

_Us? I'll pretend she means that in a friendly sort of way. Though showing by her actions when she was drunk, she's totally into me._

"_Forgiven, but you're on probation."_

_She smiles that giddy smile that only she can manage to pull off without looking like a complete psycho._

"_I'll be better, I promise."_

_Wow, now she sounds like my Dad. Somehow I have a feeling that she means this more than he did though._

"_I've been hearing that a lot lately. Here, listen to this; it's my Dad's new album."_

"You ready?"

Spencer's voice snaps me back into reality. I guess I'm ready, as ready as I'm ever going to be anyway.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

We both get out of the car. She walks over to where I'm standing and grabs my hand. This gesture alone makes me feel like this will be okay.

We walk up to the sign. "King High, Home Of The Cobras"

"_Hey did you get kicked out already?"_

_I can't believe I'm here, and I cannot believe how amazing Spencer looks right now. I'm at a dance. Who am I trying to kid, I don't belong here._

"_Nope, I'm waiting for my friend."_

_That'd be me I guess. I so don't want to be here._

"_Oh…"_

_What a way with words Ash, good going._

"_You nervous?"_

_Ha, blondie, that would be an understatement._

"_Um, a little."_

_Spencer walks over to me and grabs my hand. You know what; I think this might be okay after all._

"I kind of expected this to be different."

She's right. There are pictures and flowers set up around a sculpture of these hands. I don't understand it, is this supposed to be all the dead folks waving goodbye or something?

"I guess Chelsea made the sculpture."

Well since the little tag reads "Chelsea Lewis" I would think so.

"Yeah she did. I always kind of thought you would have done better. I mean I know you aren't artsy or anything, but you lost more that night than anyone else."

I'm serious, if Spencer would have still been here when they were trying to find someone to make a memorial, I would have fought to make sure it was her.

"Thanks, but I'm pretty sure the best I could have done would have been a picture of a duck. I don't think that really has memorial potential."

She's joking and smiling, and I like it. That's what I love about her, in the most serious of moments she can lighten the mood without completely ruining it.

"I think that duck would have been amazing, but suit yourself."

She bends down and looks at the picture of Glen that they have placed next to the sculpture. It's a great picture, it was from that night. Paula made sure to get a bunch of pictures, and this one of Glen and Spencer has to be the best.

"That night wasn't completely bad was it?"

I'm not sure when she said that, or how long it took me to reply.

"No it wasn't Spence. I remember when you walked down those stairs, gosh did you look amazing. It was a wonder I was even able to utter 'wow'."

Her hair was up and it looked amazing. That dress brought out her eyes like crazy. She did look amazing.

"I still have the bracelet."

" _I have something for you."_

_I hope she likes it. I felt really bad when she offered up the tattoo idea and I completely shot it down._

_  
__**"**__ What?"_

_**"**__ I finally had it engraved.''_

I grab her hand and put the bracelet around her wrist.

_**"**__ Oh my gosh, thank you so much! I love you."_

" I love you too."

"I still have mine too. It's back at the loft, but when you left I wore it all the time. I probably would have worn it to Ohio, but I wasn't sure that was a great idea."

I guess it would have been okay to wear it now that it's all over and done with, but at the time I really didn't think that was a good idea.

"Wow, that's a really good picture of Aiden…"

I look down and see the picture she was talking about. Wow she was right; he and Kyla look AMAZING in this picture. Kyla has never shown me their prom pictures, but then again I didn't expect her to.

"It's hard to think that he wasn't always a complete jerk huh?"

Spencer just looks at me and tilts her head to the side.

"Like with everything that's happened, it's kind of hard to remember the good times. Like him helping us run away, or all the advice he gave me every time I messed things up between us."

"Yeah, I get what you mean now. He was a good guy as much as I hate to admit it. He was just one of the girls."

Ha, yeah he was.

You still are one of the girls Aid, I think you always will be.


	18. Back To The Start

**Yo dudes. I'm sick today, which means I get to miss school, which means another update for you. There are only a few more chapters left and I'm really happy this story is almost done. First stories are always the hardest. This chapter is loosely based off of a real experience of mine when I first came to terms with my friends' death so I apologize if it's a little depressing. But after I finish this story I'm thinking of continuing my two-shot titled Please. If you haven't read it yet, you really should. Again flashbacks are in italics. I apologize again in advance if the dialogue in the flashbacks isn't exactly what happened in the show, I'm just going off memory.**

**Stolen Hearts**

**[Spencer's P.O.V.]**

I'm really glad how Ash reacted to seeing everything at King. She was really spacey, but I kind of expected that you know? I find it easier to remember the good times, because at least then I always have something to smile about. It doesn't mean that I forget the bad times though, but the good out weight them completely.

Ashley's driving this time as we make our way to the cemetery. She hasn't said much, she's just been singing along to the radio.

I really love listening to her sing. It's these moments when all her guard is down, and the world really gets to see the real Ashley Davies. I really hope when we get back to Ohio that I can convince her to sing that song she sang to me when she showed up at my house a few weeks ago.

Two weeks. Has it really only been two weeks?

"So, what's on your mind blondie?"

It's like she has some freaky Spencer sense or something, mind reader much?

"Nothing it's no big deal."

It's really not; my mind is just drifting,

"Spence that's a lie and we both know it. Spill it."

As if I could say no to her when she's getting all aggressive, it's pretty much hot.

"It's just hard to believe that it's only really been a few weeks since you showed up at my house."

"Yeah, it seems like it's been this way forever huh?"

Yes and no. We aren't anything like we used to be, but that's not a bad thing. It's a wonderful thing. We're so much closer than we were before.

"I guess. A lot happened so fast you know? One second I was all wrapped up in school, and the next you show up at my door and change my whole life, again."

Which reminds me, I'm going to be SO behind in school when I get back. No, when _we_ get back. Because it's not just me anymore, it's Ashley and me. And that feeling alone is enough to make my heart spin.

"Someone had to come and bring back some fun into your life. And who better than Ashley Davies."

Insert eye roll here.

_I so do not want to go to school today. I have way too much to do. Between history and science, my whole day is full of boring. At least I won't be alone all day, Ashley will be sure to send me a billion texts. Speaking of Ashley…_

"_What are you doing?"_

_What IS she doing? Outside of my window, in a bikini? Not that I'm complaining, if chicks want to come stand outside of my window in bikinis then more power to them._

"_Ditching. Wanna come?"_

_Me? Ditching? HA! That's funny. It's bad enough that I have to live with Paula Carlin, but living with her after being caught ditching school will be a whole lot worse. No thanks, I'd rather live until my next birthday._

"_I can't. I have a history test __**and**__ a science lab."  
__**  
**__"__Can't or won't?"_

_Won't, or will? Boring day at school full of history tests and science chemicals, or hot day at the beach, with a bikini clad Ashley? _

"Okay, I guess we're here."

This is depressing; I go from visions of bikinied Ashley, to a cemetery.

"Okay, let's do this."

I get out of the car and meet Ashley in the front of it. I grab her hand and lead her to where Aiden was buried. She seems hesitant, and I don't want to rush her, so I make sure to keep physical contact with her so that she knows she's not alone in all of this.

We walk over to the grave, and I see the inevitable change in Ashley's whole demeanor, I put my arm around her, just to be pushed away.

"Can I uh, have a second?"

As much as I want to say no, I have to say yes.

I walk over to a tree and sit down. It really is a beautiful day, the sun is out, it's warm but not humid, it's one of those days that you imagine how it would feel to be inside of a postcards picture. I try not to eavesdrop, but I can't help but hear Ashley talking.

"Gosh, this couldn't be any more weird could it Aid? I mean seriously, I was supposed to be the first one dead. The booze the girls, I had death written all over me for a long time. Not to mention how stupid I feel standing here talking to a rock. You're probably up there laughing your ass off though."

She puts a piece of her hair behind her ear and then decides to sit down. I can't help but notice how amazing she looks in this light. The way the sun is shining through her hair makes her look like a supermodel. I hear her sniff a little, and she continues her little speech.

"I think I really freaked people out a few weeks ago. I left to go chase Spencer down. It was crazy, I know. But it's all kind of working out now. We still have a long way to go, and I know that, but everything is falling back into place. But I guess that's not what freaked people out. I kind of, sort of, I completely tried to avoid the fact that you were gone."

She looks up to the sky, and then looks back down at the headstone in front of her.

"It's weird I know, but I seriously couldn't deal with it all. I know I freaked Spencer out, it's probably the whole reason she's here, she's the whole reason I'm here actually. She got me to realize that just because you're gone, doesn't mean everything has to be different, if that even makes sense, it probably doesn't. But if it made sense I probably wouldn't be the same Ashley though right?"

She laughs to herself, and begins to trace over the letters of Aiden's name.

"So enough with the depressing shit, I really came here to thank you. I probably could have thanked you from my room, or whatever, but here I am. I'm not sure what your motive was for jumping and taking that bullet were, but either way, you saved Spencer. You probably thought the bullet was going for me, but it really wasn't. It had Spencer's name written all over it."

She stands up, puts her hands in the pockets of her too short jean skirt, takes a deep breath and says two words.

"So, thanks."

I turn my head to look interested in something other than Ashley. I see her walk over and take a seat next to me.

"That wasn't too bad actually. Thanks for making me come here, thanks for just sticking around with my crazy self."

Someone has to right? Just kidding.

"Don't thank me; I just wanted the old Ashley back you know? All of her, not just part of her, I guess this was the first step. But I kind of noticed that you aren't that same girl anymore."

She looks kind of confused, and starts playing with my fingers.

"I mean, you've grown up, a lot. Which, I never, ever thought was going to happen."

She smiles and grabs my other hand and looks me dead in the eyes.

"I'll race you back to the car."

She gets up and makes a mad dash for the car, and I quickly get up and follow her.

Even though sometimes things change drastically, some things will forever be the same, and I'm okay with that.

I stop running and walk over to Aiden's headstone.

"Thanks Aiden, I guess not all jockstraps are bad."

Ashley has stopped running as well, and yells over to me.

"Come on slowpoke!"


	19. Think More Often Than I Should

**Hello dudes. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been so swamped with school work this month that I've hardly been getting any sleep. So, I have this story finished, done, in my notebook, so I can tell you that there are 5 chapters left, but I'm still on the fence with the ending, so I'll probably re-write it. So here is chapter 19!**

**Stolen Hearts**

**[Ashley's P.O.V]**

"Really now?...No Mom, I understand, I just… It's not even like that… I'm not the one who left, I tried okay, don't try and play the innocent Mom card… I'm hanging up."

So it's been a week since Kyla and I have moved to Ohio, and to say the least it's been pretty boring. Spencer has school, and Kyla does Yoga all day. Not to mention the fact that there is little to nothing to do here anyway.

But today, I was graced with this wonderful phone call from my Mom. Apparently, she is deeply saddened at the fact of the move. Which makes no sense, all she's ever done is wanted me to leave. She must be reading those parenting magazines again.

"ASHLEYYY"

Can't she walk down the stairs like a normal person to talk to me? I walk up to her room to see her in a very awkward position she calls the 'Sitting Goose.'

"What…?"|

"You won't believe who just called me." She exclaims.

"Let me guess, my Mom?"

She stands up and stretches into some new weird position with one leg behind her head.

"OH MY GOSH, how did you know? "

"She called me first."

Now she takes her leg down, and puts the other leg behind her head.

"Well, she's coming here. Tomorrow."

What? No she isn't, she didn't tell ME that.

"No, no she really isn't. She's not allowed."

Kyla puts her leg down again and walks over and sits on the edge of her bed.

"Well, I guess she's just trying to be a good Mom Ashley. I mean, I know you guys have a suckish relationship, but you have to give her credit for trying."

No, she, didn't. Kyla has NO idea, she has NO right to say that.

"If you have forgotten you haven't always been my sister. You haven't always been around, you have no idea how things between her and I have been. You have no right to sit here and tell me I need to give her credit."

Kyla looks at me shocked, she goes to say something, but I just keep talking.

"On my thirteenth birthday, she was in Mexico. I didn't get a call, no card, I got nothing. On my sixteenth birthday she left me a voicemail asking to go grocery shopping. When I had my first crush on a boy, she wasn't there. When I came out to her, she pushed me away, and when I tried to get closer to her, she told me she didn't love me anymore."

Kyla looks at me like a lost little puppy.

"Look, Ash, I didn't know about all of that okay? I'm sorry."

I just roll my eyes and walk away. I can't deal with her right now. I can't talk to Spencer right now; all I want to do is go sit at the beach. But oh wait, there are no beaches.

**[No P.O.V]**

"Kyla, what happened, I can't find Ashley anywhere. And when I called her, it just went to voicemail." Spencer asks while walking into Kyla's room.

She finds Kyla at her computer typing away.

"She freaked out at me and left. Her Mom called, and I assumed things, and she blew up over it. You know how she is."

Kyla turns around in her chair to face Spencer.

"Yeah, I know how she can be. Why did her Mom call anyway?"

Kyla takes a deep breath before answering.

"Well, she's flying here, tomorrow."

Spencer's face drops; she grabs her purse, and heads for the door.

**[Ashley's P.O.V]**

Okay, so there are officially no beaches anywhere, but I did find a lake not too far from Spencer's house. I'm just sitting here, thinking about everything. About how I'll react when my Mom shows up, about what she might say to Spencer, oh my gosh, what will she say to Spencer?

I look out across the lake, and just try to think of what to do.

It's probably bad that I just left anyway, Spencer is probably freaking out by now.

Ugh, and Kyla. Sometimes I just don't understand her. She had a Mom all her life, I didn't. We both didn't have a Dad in our life, but at least she had her Mom. Hell, her Mom still calls her every week. She still invites her home. She makes her dinner, and tells her she loves her.

I don't even know how that would ever be. If my Mom ever told me she loved me, it would probably be a lie. If she ever tried to cook me dinner, it would explode.

While I'm sitting here thinking I don't notice Spencer come and sit next to me until she talks.

"I used to come here all the time when I was little."

I jump a little at her voice because it startles me out of my thoughts. I don't say anything and let her keep talking.

"It was always the only place Glen or my parents couldn't bother me. Sometimes my Dad would just come out here and sit with me. We never talked to each other, we just sat. It's really pretty when it snows too. We used to go ice skating on it when it freezes over. Maybe we can do that when it gets cold?"

I couldn't tell if it was a question or a suggestion. But I decide to answer anyway.

"As long as you promise not to let me fall, I'll go ice skating with you."

She laughs a little bit before speaking.

"It's a deal… So, want to tell me what happened? Well, of course you don't, but you're going to anyway."

I look at her and roll my eyes. I seem to be doing that a lot today.

"She always does this to me. When I'm happy, finally happy, she does something to ruin it. I mean, I don't get how she can think its okay to just fly here. I'm not sure what she's expecting to happen, but whatever it is, is just a waste of her time. I've tried. You know that."

She sighs, looks out over the lake, and grabs my hand.

"I know you have Ash, and I've seen how much it hurts you. I know you don't want to believe it, but maybe she's finally catching on. Maybe after watching you move across the country, away from her, put something into perspective. I'm not saying that it's exactly what she had in mind, for all we know she IS just coming here to piss you off, but you have to hear her out."

I know she's right, but it still doesn't change how I feel about the whole thing. It doesn't help ease my mind, or make me any less mad with my Mom.

"I hated my Mom so much when she kicked you out Ash. I thought I would never be able to forgive her for hating who I was. I didn't think I could be okay with the fact that she thought everything I was, and the person I loved, was wrong. But she finally started trying. It was slow, REALLY slow, but she's come such a long way, maybe, this is just your Mom's first step."

She was right, everything with Paula was horrible for a long time, but now we're friends. We have civil conversations, and don't even have to force smiles at each other. But how can I just let go a lifetime of disappointment?

"Assuming that's why she's coming, I'll try. But I can't make any promises that I won't just send her away."

She looks at me and nods before putting her head on my shoulder, and squeezing my hand.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow morning huh Ash?"

Yeah, tomorrow, as in less than 15 hours from now, 15 hours before I have to face the one obstacle in my life that has always been the most emotionally draining. But I'm not alone anymore. I have Spencer, and I have Kyla. Plus, I'm sure I could talk Mr. C into throwing a few punches if needed… Not really, but I know him and Paula have my back too.

I can't hope but pray that Spencer is right. That maybe my Mom actually wants to try to be a part of my life, and isn't just coming her to ruin it.

We won't be able to buy back all the lost time when she was away, but maybe we could start over. Make new memories, and put the bad ones aside. Forgive, but never forget. Because forgetting would loosen the bond we could potentially build. If we remember, and see how far we've came, we'll be proud.

And maybe she'll make me dinner, and call me and tell me she loves me.

Or maybe she just wants something, like my money, not my love or company. A tiger never changes its stripes right? People can't really change, can they?


	20. All I Want From You Is Love

**Skipping Spencer's point of view on this one, it would have been a worthless chapter. **

**Stolen Hearts**

**[Ashley's P.O.V]**

I haven't slept. I drove Spencer home last night, and just locked myself in my room. Because I know that at any moment my Mom will show up here. At any moment my life will be thrown upside down. Spencer's called a few times, but I've just let it go to voicemail.

It's a Sunday, I should be asleep. I should be in my bed dreaming of anything but my Mom.

I've been sitting here writing all night. I've written nothing, but everything at the same time. That makes no sense, it's just it seems like everything right now has the exact same meaning, and everything means nothing.

Everything my pen writes is voided out because it has no meaning. Every note I strum disappears into the air, and every melody I create has been heard before.

One theme reoccurs in my writing though, Spencer. Everything always comes back to her. It always comes back to that one moment when everything just clicked.

Before I met Spencer all my songs had one objective, to piss people off, yeah I know it sounds stupid but it's true. Every word was to my Dad who abandoned me, to my Mom who gave up on me, and to Aiden who fucked with me. (No pun intended.)

I used to write about all the things I hated, and all the events that sucked. But now it's different. Because I can look back on all those things, I can sing all those songs, and know that it's changed. I've forgiven my Dad, my Mom's showing up to do heaven knows what, and Aiden is dead. On top of all that I have Spencer. I have someone on my side, no matter what. I finally have someone that genuinely loves me, for me. Nothing can be better than that.

Looking through my notebook, I know that all these songs suck. I went straight from the bridge to a verse, the chorus is short, but not sweet, it's all wrong.

But maybe wrong, really makes everything right.

"ASHLLEYY"

Oh shit. As much as I would love that voice to be from Kyla, it's not.

I close my notebook, and brace myself for what awaits me downstairs. As I leave my room and walk to the door I close my eyes, and pray. Yeah, Ashley Davies just said a silent prayer.

"Mom… Hi."

She looks the same, she hasn't changed at all. Same lame haircut, same accusing stare, and still no love.

"Ashley, what were you thinking moving to the middle of nowhere, without even telling me? Chasing some girl who you'll dump next month? "

I knew nothing would change. I feel tears come to my eyes, but I try and hide them. I wanted nothing more but for her to want to be here, but all she came to do was yell.

"It's not even like that Mom. You don't get it, maybe if you had taken the time to be in my life you'd understand. This isn't some girl, this isn't some game to me, and this is real fucking life. My life, not yours. You had the chance to be in it, and YOU walked out."

The tears are falling down my face now, and Kyla walks into the room after hearing everything I've just said. My Mom just stands there, like she always does, and looks at Kyla. At any cost she avoids my eyes, because she knows I'm right.

"Ashley, for once in your life start thinking about someone other than yourself. I've made mistakes I get that, I freaked out. But how is all of this my fault? When your father left who was the one who spent late nights getting high? Not me. I might have pulled away when you came out to me, but the whole time you were the one forcing me out the door."

I don't even know what to say, Kyla is just standing there watching everything happen. If this were a car accident she'd be the bystander while watching me get run over.

"All I ever wanted you to do was love me. You wouldn't do that."

She takes a deep breath, and attempts to lower her voice.

"That's not true. I was scared-"

"Of what Mom, your lesbian daughter?"

Of course Spencer chooses this time to walk into my door, which has apparently been left open.

"Yeah that's what I was scared of. I was scared of who you'd become, I was scared of what people would say to you, I was scared as hell. I was scared that people would take advantage of you. I wanted to be there for you, but it was easier to run. You didn't make it easy. Every night you'd bring home a new girl, everyday there was more things stolen. I didn't know who the hell you were trying to be, and I was watching you waste away. You gave up on yourself, and I had to let you fix it on your own."

Spencer is over standing by Kyla now, while I'm standing in front of my Mom. Tear stained cheeks; I do something that I haven't done since I was 5. I make the first move, I hug my Mom.

She just looks stands there at first. But eventually, after the shock wears off she hugged me back.

"Look Ashley, I don't care about what happened then. I just want my daughter back."

I start crying tears I never knew I had. We just stand there, hugging and crying.

"So, um Mom, this, this is Spencer, my girlfriend."

My Mom looks at me, and for once it seems like she cares.

"Nice to meet you Spencer, I'm sorry for making a scene like this."

Spencer walks over and shakes my Mom's hand, and looks a little nervous. Which makes sense, because the last time her and my Mom actually talked, my Mom was anything but nice.

"Nice to finally meet you too Mrs. Davies."

Kyla takes this as her que to talk.

"Hate to break up this amazingly awkward moment, but I'm hungry, and it's Sunday, which means Mr. C is cooking."

Spencer just laughs, and I look to my Mom.

"You don't have to go."

"It's okay, I want to."

Maybe Spencer was right. Moving away made my Mom realize what she missed, or maybe it just made me realize what I needed. I needed to be the bigger person, make the first move, and change my life.

My Mom wants to meet Spencer's parents. My Mom hugged me, and she cried.


	21. Steady Riot

**Stolen Hearts**

**[Spencer's P.O.V]**

I should be happy for her, shouldn't I? I should be in there listening as my parents and Ashley's Mom continue to have a conversation. I should be sitting on the couch next to Ashley as she whispers nonsense into my ears.

But I'm not over there. As much as I want to be happy, I can't. As much as I want to go over there and bud in the conversation and tell the story about the time me and Glen went ice fishing, I won't. But I want to. But I can't.

You're probably confused, well get used to it, so am I.

This should be perfect, but all it does is worry me. Because I want Ashley's Mom to be for real, but in the back of my mind, I know she isn't.

It makes me seem hypocritical because I was the one to tell Ashley to open up and be optimistic about her Mom's visit, but I can't help but think that was wrong. More times than not, her Mom messes everything up, and in the two times I've talked to her, she's done a hell of a good job messing with Ash's head.

But this time is different, because she's REALLY into Ashley's head, maybe for once her heart.

I listen as Ashley laughs about some stupid story my Dad's telling, and I just watch her Mom. She has a blank expression, and seems not to care.

Ashley has this laugh, which just makes it impossible for you not to join her. But apparently, it has no affect on her Mom.

I have this gut feeling, that this is all wrong. I need to find out, if not for Ashley, for myself.

The thought that mentioning anything to her Mom could potentially ruin the relationship Ashley and I are desperately hanging onto crosses my mind.

I listen as she excuses herself, and walks into the kitchen, the same place I've been standing for the past hour eavesdropping. She takes out her phone, dials a number and begins talking.

I walk around to the other side of the island in the middle of the kitchen, and hide.

"Hello darling… No I haven't mentioned the money yet… I will soon… Don't worry… I'll call you later, I have to go."

Ashley was right, this IS about money.

"You must really like the kitchen huh?"

I stand up quickly and just smile.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

I want to ask her why she's here and I want to ask her why now, why not then?

"Your parents are really nice, you're a lucky girl."

Yeah, damn right I am.

"Why are you here?"

Mistake number one.

"You invited me over?"

No, not here in my kitchen here, but in Ashley's life here.

"I just… Why now?"

She won't look me in the eyes, and I just stand here waiting for her to speak.

"I want my daughter back."

Of course you do.

"Did it ever occur to you that it might be a little bit too late for that?"

Mistake number two.

"As if that is any of your business, Ashley must really be rubbing off on you. You never seemed like the confrontational type."

That's because I'm not.

"Yeah, well things change, but apparently people like you don't."

Mistake number three.

"You really want to know why I'm here."

I just nod my head, keeping my best angry face on.

"Damn straight I do."

She looks at me and laughs.

"What's so funny? The fact that you're messing with Ashley's head, because I don't think it's funny. All you want is her money, she was right about you. I was on your side, I wanted this to work. But she was right, people like you don't change."

I began to yell as I said all that, and I didn't realize it until my parents, along with Ashley were in the kitchen, looking confused.

Mistake number four.

Everyone walks into the kitchen, to see me standing here, yelling.

"I just don't get it. She a good person, and really damn good person."

Ashley just stands there. I can't tell if she's pissed at me, or her Mom.

"Spencer, calm down. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Lies.

"Yes you do! I heard that phone call, about the money, I was standing right here the whole time!"

Mistake number five.

"Mom what's going on…?"

Ashley won't look at me, she's too focused on her Mom.

"It seems like your little girlfriend here is quick to jump to conclusions."

Ashley just looks at me.

"Then explain to us what's going on."

Her Mom looks at me, and then to Ashley again.

"Mom, what was the phone call about, just tell me."

Ashley's desperate now; I can sense it in her voice.

"I came in here, and called your uncle. Before I left he mentioned that he still had a few of your Dad's old guitars in his basement. He wanted to just give them to you, but he knows how much it would cost to ship them, and was hoping that you'd be willing to pay for the shipping, since he can't afford it. Or if you wanted them at all, because if not he's going to sell them, because they're worth a lot."

My Dad is looking at me, with a look you never want from a parent. My Mom has left the room, and Ashley, well, she won't even look at me.

I leave the house, and go to my spot by the lake. I'm not sure how long I've been sitting here, or when I'll head back home.

I feel stupid. But I'm not really sorry.

I remember back to when I was punched by some guy at the GSA club table. And I remember how mad I got at Ashley for being a jerk to that guy after he asked me to join the meeting.

That night in Chelsea's studio she told me something, that until now, I've never been able to grasp.

When it comes down to being right, and protecting you, I'll be wrong every single time.

I've never understood that until now.

I've seen how much her Mom has hurt her, and now that she's back, all I wanted to do was protect Ash from that. But obviously I was wrong.

I look up, and see Ashley walking over to the tree that I'm sitting under. The sun is beginning to set, and everything just looks beautiful.

"Hey…"

She sits down next to me, and hugs her knees while looking over at the sunset.

"I'm not mad at you Spence. I just want to know why you freaked out."

I look down.

"I thought she was going to hurt you again."

She just sighs.

"Well, you were wrong this time Spencer. I don't get it; you were the one who wanted me to open up, so how could you be so wrong?"

I don't know…

"Ashley, when it comes down to being right, and protecting you-"

She cuts me off.

"You'll be wrong every single time?"

She smiles at me.

"Yeah, I heard her on the phone, and I freaked out. I didn't want to see her hurt you."

She grabs my hand, and looks me in the eyes.

"She won't. She can't anymore. I'm happy she's here, but I don't expect much from her. She'll probably leave, and then everything will go back to normal. And I'm okay with that, because she tried. She's not mad at you by the way."

"I have a lot of apologizing to do huh?"

Ashley smiles, and looks out to the sunset again.

"She's leaving tomorrow morning. She actually left your house not too long ago. She wanted me to apologize to you for her actually."

To me…?

"Why?"

"For making you worry."

I don't say anything after this. As the sun goes down, Ashley turns to me and kisses my cheek.

" I love you Spencer."

I smile, and kiss her.

"I love you too Ash."

I made a lot of mistakes tonight, but I don't regret anything. Because somehow it ended here with Ashley and a sunset, and that's how it should be.

**This chapter kind of was suckish. There's only one more left. Review please :]**


	22. So High

**Here it is, the end! I'm actually really glad I'm finally finishing this, because it's been a roller coaster to write. I have a billion story ideas in my head, so it won't be long until you see another one from me, just keep your eyes open. Thanks SO much to everyone who has been reading, it means a lot to me. A bigger shout out to everyone who has reviewed you guys are AMAZING.I own nothing at all, thought it would be nice. xD**

**Stolen Hearts**

**[Ashley's P.O.V]**

A lot has happened in the past year. I've loved, and I've lost. I've made mistakes, and I've made promises. I've left the place I called home, and entered a land where I know nothing.

Tonight is when all of these things are going to come together. For the first time in forever, I'm going to sing again, on stage. All those songs I've been writing have all come together. All of them equally as bad, have formed one song.

Lately people have been asking me about what my biggest regrets are, but I've yet to give them an answer.

I could tell them it was when I lost Spencer. But now I have her, and without losing her, we wouldn't be where we are today. Without the distance we had, we wouldn't be as strong. And without the fights, we wouldn't know how to love.

I could tell them that it was prom night that I most regret. But looking back, I see more good times than I do bad. Looking back I see more smiles and hear more laughs than I see frowns and hear cries. It was a night filled with both love, and fear. A night filled with life, and death. I could regret that events of that night, but I don't. Without death, we wouldn't have life. Without losing people, we would never be able to find the person that puts our lives back together.

I have a lot of things that I could regret, but I don't. Everything I've done has paved my path to where I am now. All those things helped build be up by tearing me down. Step by step everything I've been through has made me who I am, and how can I regret those things that have made me?

Tonight I've decided will be the night where I put all of that behind me. Everything from prom, to this moment will go behind me. I can put them away, and focus more on the now. On the new regrets I'll make, and the new steps I'll take to make me whoever I'm destined to be.

Tonight I'll finish writing that last chapter of my life, and start on a fresh page.

It's kind of crazy thinking about all those things that have happened, and seeing how immature I was. It's funny to look back and see who I was, and wonder how that Ashley would react to where I am now.

"Hey Ash, it's almost time to leave."

Spencer walks in, knowing she need not knock. She sits down on my bed next to me, and hugs me.

"Don't be nervous, you'll be great, you're always great."

I roll my eyes, and turn to her.

"Easy for you to say, you aren't the one about to go sing your heart out in front of people."

She just gives me one of her looks. One of those looks that say everything, but nothing at the same time. She tilts her head a little, and furrows her eyebrows.

"Couldn't you have just said thank you?"

I laugh and lean in and kiss her. Slowly, but with passion.

"Thank you."

She smiles all big and cheesy.

"That's better."

I grab her hand and start playing with her fingers. It's a nervous habit, if I'm not playing with my fingers, I'm playing with hers.

"It's crazy all we've been through this year huh? So much has changed. As much as it's all sucked, I'm really glad it's lead me back here."

She leans in to kiss me again, this time with even more passion.

"Me too Ash, I don't even want to think about where we'd be if all that drama didn't happen. It all sucked for a while, but it's all working out. Finally."

She stands up, and pulls me off the bed.

"Come on, we're going to be late if you insist on sitting here and spilling all your guts out."

"Nope, maybe this was a bad idea. Me on stage again, ha, there's no way."

I'm pacing, and babbling, and pretty freaking nervous. The last time I did this was with my Dad, well, kind of. I already played that night, but I sang again with him. Either way, last time I did this, I wasn't alone.

"Ashley come on. Spencer is out there, so just sing to her or whatever. Pretend no one is out there but you two. And if you don't get your ass out there, Spencer will have me eaten for letting you chicken out."

Kyla walks over to me, handing me my guitar, and pushing me through the curtains, before walking out of them herself.

"Here's your guitar, you'll be great. Don't worry."

I'm standing right behind the curtain, while my name is being introduced. I'm pretty sure that my stomach has successfully made its way into my throat.

"And without further ado a legend in her own mind, my sister, Ashley Davies."

She walks back to where I am again, hugs me, and completely pushes me onto the stage.

I feel like a deer caught in headlights as I make my way to the microphone. I scan the crowd real quick, and find Spencer. Somehow, just seeing her, makes this so much easier.

"Uh, hey! I'm Ashley, obviously. Most of you probably have no clue who I am, which is totally cool, because now you do. Hopefully I make a good impression. Anyway, tonight is a really big deal for me. A lot has happened in the past year, and when everything has seemed lost, I've just written music."

I take a deep breath, and continue to look at Spencer while I talk.

"Tonight is about leaving all those moments behind and opening a new door in my life. So this song is for everyone who's made it possible for me to be who I am. Spence, Ky, Mr. and Mrs. Carlin, this is for you."

I look out at Spencer, and see her smile. I grab the neck of my guitar, and begin to strum the first notes of the new chapter in my life.

_Let's turn the lights down low, oh  
Turn the lights down, I got a movie  
We can watch until you fall asleep on my chest  
So tell me right now, oh  
So tell me right now, is there any place  
You'd rather be other than here, let's forget the rest  
And I swear I swear when I first saw you  
And talked to you, you'd give me purpose  
With every single word you'd say  
You took my breath away_

I look out to Spencer, and continue singing._  
_  
_I am so high I'm never coming down  
Because you're mine, and you've decided to stay around  
And as time is taken away, you stay the same, you stay the same  
You stay here with me  
_

I continue to strum my guitar, and looking out into the crowd, which is big but not huge, I see people not just listening, but understanding. I can tell by the look on their faces that they've been there, that they understand.

_  
And our futures are splitting us apart as we speak  
We'll get to that when it comes around  
None of that really matters now  
Because you're here with me  
So tell me you love me, because it makes me feel alive  
For the first time  
I love you too  
_  
_Tell me how long we have up here  
Away from everything we fear  
Cause I don't want to come back down tonight  
I swear I will fight until we're the last to stand  
Until it's you left holding my hand  
And oh our love will burn so bright_

I take one last look at Spencer before finishing the song.

_I am so high I'm never coming down  
Because you're mine, and you've decided to stay around  
And as time is taken away, you stay the same, you stay the same  
You stay here with me_

It seems as if my whole life has been built for this very moment. A moment when everything is completely perfect.

I'm surrounded by the people who I need the most, and by people I don't know at all. But it all feels right, this is what music is about. Being about to share your story with people, but in a way they can relate. Through my song they can find themselves, and their story, and through that we become interconnected even though we've never met. It's amazing.

"Oh my gosh, Ashley that was amazing."

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Spencer throwing her arms around me, and kissing me. I just smile as she leads me to the table where her parents and Kyla are sitting.

They're all talking, but I can't listen because Spencer has her head on my shoulder, and her hand in mine.

Earlier this year I had my heart stolen, and I came here hoping to get it back. Even though I found it, I've let it stay with the thief. Normally people would fight to get back something that has been stolen, but not me. I know that as long as this thief has my heart, I will forever be connected to her. Every day of my life, I'll be reminded of the person who holds my heart, and for the rest of my life, I'll be holding her heart too. _  
_

**The End:]**


End file.
